Uma História Marota
by Marina ND
Summary: Um bater de asas de uma borboleta pode causar um furação do outro lado do mundo.
1. Prologo

**Uma história marota **

Prologo

O mais incrível de tudo isso era que, apesar de eu já estar convencida do que iria fazer, quando cheguei naquele lugar tudo começou a parecer muito patético e até covarde.

E estava tudo tão branco, como sempre; mas eu nunca iria me acostumar. Aquela claridade simplesmente me irritava, assim como aquela névoa. Mas não era uma névoa que amedrontava (aquele lugar não dava medo), era como se eu estivesse dentro de uma sauna de fumaça: era tudo branco e fumarento, mas não era frio. Certamente ali não era uma sauna, era quase como se estivesse dentro de uma nuvem, mas ali não era o paraíso para estarmos dentro de uma.

Então eu pude a sentir chegando, uma aura de tranqüilidade encheu o lugar, como sempre acontecia quando ela estava por perto, e então, ela apareceu, surgindo do nada. Estava andando calmamente e eu não pude deixar de me sentir pequena diante daquele ser tão divino. Ela era incomum, muito alta e branca, da sua cabeça pendiam cabelos castanhos claros enormes que quase arrastavam no chão, seus olhos eram pratas e brilhantes; ela vestia uma veste cinza, que tinha um capuz enorme que, com certeza cobriria meus olhos se eu o vestisse. Ela não estava com o capuz hoje, e eu pude notar mais uma vez que ela estava cansada, como sempre muito cansada. Agora ela já estava na minha frente e eu quebrei o silêncio ensurdecedor:

- Olá Destino, como vão as coisas? – Achei estranho como minha voz saiu fraca. Eu devia estar perdendo a coragem, mas eu não deixaria isso acontecer. Eu tinha vindo para cá com um propósito: Nunca mais voltar aqui.

- Tudo vai muito bem, obrigada. O de sempre, você sabe, muito trabalho a fazer. E você, Mudra, a que veio? – Ela falou, sempre muito educada, com a sua voz doce e calmante. Eu pude sentir que ela estava realmente intrigada com a minha aparição surpresa, eu só costumava vir quando me chamavam; não era mistério para Destino o fato de eu odiar tudo aquilo, ela até compreendia, afinal, a responsabilidade dela era ainda maior; pior até. Mas aquela era a natureza dela, ela não podia escolher. E eu podia, e eu não queria aquilo; eu iria desistir, por mais repugnante que isso parecesse.

- Eu tomei minha decisão. – Eu disse, minha voz entrecortada, fraca, meus olhos para baixo. Então eu olhei pra cima, fixando os olhos pratas de Destino, e permiti que ela lesse minha expressão, permiti que ela visse todo o pesar dentro dos meus olhos, permiti que ela soubesse que eu não seria capaz.

- Oh... Não, não Mudra. Você tem que entender, você não pode ser egoísta, tudo depende de você e da sua escolha. Você precisa ser forte. – Ela não parecia impaciente, nem irritada, ela só parecia mais cansada, mais velha, como se aquilo a desgastasse. Ela pedia o que eu não podia dar, o que eu não podia escolher; Não quando elas tinham me dado aquela vida, aquelas pessoas. Eu não podia entregar tudo aquilo, não podia condená-los à morte.

- Não é egoísmo... Entenda... Eu não posso. Dê-me sua mão. Deixe-me te mostrar. – Mais um olhar intenso, nós nos olhamos longamente. E ela estendeu sua mão para mim, eu coloquei a minha sobre a dela e fechei os olhos. Eu sabia que, naquele momento, ela veria tudo que se estava passando em minha mente. Ela já sabia, já tinha visto aquilo tudo quando me mandou para aquele destino, mas agora ela veria a minha opinião, ela sentiria tudo o que eu senti.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo I

Era uma típica noite de outono, muito iluminada pela lua crescente e com um vento extremamente gelado que agitava as árvores da Floresta Proibida, fazendo com que suas folhas marrons por causa da estação voassem pela imensidão do céu estrelado e caíssem sobre os jardins de Hogwarts, e se juntassem às milhares de outras folhas que estavam sobre o gramado. Remo achava aquilo um belo espetáculo para se ver, adorava o movimento das árvores, se mexendo pra lá e pra cá, parecendo um mar com vários tons de castanho, cobre e marrom.

Ele estava apoiado em umas das enormes janelas de Hogwarts observando a Floresta, o vento batia em seu rosto e agitava seus cabelos castanhos claros e opacos, vestia uma capa quente para se proteger do frio, tinha um queixo saliente, ajudando a dar ao rosto de Remo um semblante duro e misterioso, com olhos de um castanho claro amarelado cativante, fazendo conjunto com um nariz fino e uma boca larga. O garoto não era alto nem tinha o corpo definido por belos músculos, mesmo assim possuía uma estranha beleza em suas roupas remendadas e seu jeito meio desleixado, era um garoto comum, mas possuía um charme incomum.

Perguntava-se há quanto tempo estava ali quando ouviu um barulho de passos em meio ao silencio, olhou para o lado e viu no começo do corredor um grupo de cinco pessoas que andavam apressadas e riam. Logo ele reconheceu algumas de suas amigas, mas torceu intimamente que elas passassem sem notá-lo, pois naquele grupo estava o namorado de Emily, a ultima criatura no qual ele queria falar. Mas isso seria impossível, já que eles estavam se aproximando e diminuíam o passo.

- Remo! – Ele ouviu Lilian cumprimentar.

- Olá. – Desanimado Remo falou, acenando rapidamente com a mão.

- Nossa! O que você faz aqui tão tarde? – O garoto suspirou diante da pergunta de Alice, estava cansado demais para explicações, mas não podia culpá-la, era sua amiga.

- Eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa. – Comentou ele, dando um sorriso rápido. – Bom, vocês sabem que eu sou monitor, fiquei com a ultima ronda da noite; estava aqui só dando um tempo antes de ir pra sala comunal.

- Nós tínhamos reservado o final da tarde e a noite para estudarmos, mas acabamos perdendo a hora por causa das meninas. Elas falam demais!

– Frank logo foi atacado por Lily e Alice que ficaram ofendidas com seu comentário e se defendiam dizendo "olha só quem fala!" e que a culpa não era só delas. Logo que Remo percebeu que não era mais o centro das atenções, se permitiu olhar diretamente para Emily. Na opinião dele ela era a garota mais linda de todos os tempos, tinha longos cabelos castanhos que iam até a cintura, olhos grandes e azuis claros reluzentes, boca e nariz pequeno, uma menina baixa e delicada. No ombro dela estava apoiado o braço de seu namorado, Richard Liteyd.

Emily percebeu que Remo olhava pra ela e o encarou nos olhos, o garoto pareceu desconcertado e interrompeu o contato visual, olhando para a janela. Ela se desvencilhou do namorado e se aproximou de Remo, olhando pra a mesma direção dele.  
- Bela vista – Comentou a garota, puxando assunto.

- Concordo – Remo cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar sedutor e maroto para Emily, que sorriu.

Nesse momento Lily agarrou o braço de Remo, puxando-o em direção a torre da Grifinória.

- Eu to perdida com esses meus amigos! Agora a Alice e o Frank estão falando que a culpa é toda minha, vê se pode, logo eu que não faço nada! – O garoto gargalhou diante da indignação da ruiva. Logo as outras pessoas do grupo os alcançaram e a pequena discussão de antes foi esquecida. Enquanto todos conversavam animados, Remo percebeu que a mão de Richard, agora estava na cintura de Emily. O maroto sentiu uma pontada de ciúme dentro de si, mas preferiu ignora-la desviando o olhar do casal

* * *

O calor do salão comunal da Grifinória vinha da lareira que ardia em chamas naquele momento. As pessoas que ali estavam não podiam ouvir o crepitar das brasas, pois o barulho das vozes que enchiam o salão não permitia.

James preferiu ficar um pouco mais afastado da lareira. Não o agradava o calor que sentia quando sentava perto demais do fogo. Ele ouvia uma história engraçada que Pedro contava.

- Então o sonserino, saiu guinchando que nem um porco. Eu juro que ele voou uns dois metros com o chute que ele levou na bunda! Eu via a hora dele começar a chorar "mamãe, mamãe, eu levei um chute na bunda, ai mamãe, eu to todo assadinho". Foi ridículo!- Completou o maroto mais gordinho, rindo de se dobrar, da surra que um sonserino levou de uma corvinal após ele te-la destratado. James também riu com gosto, ele queria poder ter visto a cena ao vivo, era naqueles momentos que amaldiçoava o fato de ser o capitão do time de quadribol, depois iria contar aquilo a Sirius, já imaginava a risada canina do amigo.

- Eu queria ter visto essa! Mas treinar tem sido muito importante, a temporada de quadribol já ta chegando e esse ano a Grifinória vence ou eu não me chamo James Potter! – O menino falava de uma forma pomposa e um tanto brincalhona e Pedro não pode deixar de rir do ego inflamado do amigo. – Em falar nisso, eu queria pedir sua opinião, a do Aluado e Sirius para algumas técnicas que eu bolei para os jogos, apesar de você e o Remo não participarem do time. Mas eu tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar, afinal eu sou incrível!

- Incrível é a quantidade de porcaria que você consegue falar em uma frase, Potter. – Tiago sorriu abertamente quando seu olhar cruzou com quem tinha dado o comentário maldoso, Lílian Evans. Todos em Hogwarts estavam cientes da paixão platônica que Tiago Potter sentia por Lílian Evans, paixão essa não correspondida, pois a menina odiava o maroto com todas as forças de seu ser.

- Não precisa demonstrar seu amor por mim tão abertamente, ruiva! Basta dar um beijinho aqui. – Disse Tiago, apontando para sua boca, em troca recebeu um tapa na cabeça.

Logo Lily, Frank, Alice, Emily e Remo (o namorado de Emily, que era da casa da Corvinal, já tinha ido embora) se acomodaram devidamente junto de Tiago e Pedro. Não fazia muito tempo que os marotos haviam se aproximado das garotas, mas faziam um belo grupo de amigos ; Até mesmo Lily passou a odiar menos o maroto apaixonado por ela, depois de conhecê-lo melhor.

Conforme o tempo foi passando, o sono foi chegando e todos foram para as suas camas dormirem.

* * *

Não se podia dizer que o armário de vassouras de Hogwarts era um lugar confortável, mas Evelyn se esqueceu de reclamar assim que sentiu as caricias que a língua de Sirius fazia em seu pescoço. Estava tarde da noite e os dois estavam dando amassos clandestinos pelo colégio. Eles estavam ficando a algum tempo e os beijos estavam cada vez mais sérios e evoluíam para algo a mais que apenas beijos. Naquele momento o calor que emanava que seus corpos estava tão forte que ambos estavam sem suas blusas.

Sirius parou de fazer marcas na nuca de Evelyn e assaltou sua boca com um beijo sufocante, os olhos estavam fechados e os dois se guiavam pelo instinto. Ele levantou a perna da menina e a colocou em sua cintura, levantou a saia para a cintura fina de Evelyn e seus dedos começaram a fazer uma trilha de fogo em sua perna e nádegas. Ela arranhou forte às costas e agarrou o cabelo de Sirius enquanto mordia os lábios dele.

O maroto estava gostando daquilo e sabia o que viria a seguir, ele sabia como fazer as meninas se entregarem e ele iria se dar bem essa noite. Rapidamente ele fez a calça cair pelas suas pernas, começou a passar as mãos por dentro das pernas de Evelyn, os dedos subindo pela sua virilha, até sentir a renda de sua calçinha.

- Sirius, não. – A menina sussurrou, se afastando do maroto. Sirius a segurou e a beijou com a mãe grande em sua nuca. Ele começou a encostá-la na parede e seus dedos começando a puxar a alça da calcinha de Evelyn.

- Sirius! Eu já disse que NÃO! – Dessa vez ela foi mais forte e falou mais alto, se desvencilhou rapidamente do menino e se afastou. – Eu vou embora, chega por hoje. – Ela pegou sua blusa e varinha que estavam jogadas no chão.

Ela estava começando a colocar a blusa e Sirius a abraçou por trás, fazendo carinho em sua barriga.

- Querida, está tudo bem. Não precisa ficar nervosa, nem sentir medo. Você está comigo. – Ele falava ao pé do ouvido e sua voz era tão sedutora que Evelyn tinha vontade de fechar os olhos. Ele foi para frente dela e, olhando-a nos olhos continuou. – Com você, Evelyn, eu sito algo especial. Eu... Eu gosto de você de verdade, é uma coisa que eu nunca senti por nenhuma das outras.

As palavras dele poderiam ser verdade, se Evelyn não soubesse que ele falava o mesmo para todas as garotas.

- Não me venha com palavras bonitas, Black. Eu não caio nesse joguinho e não acredito em uma sentença do que você diz. – Ela falou fria, mantendo seus olhos no dele.

Ele a puxou para mais perto, encerrando a distancia entre eles.

- Você não pode simplesmente me deixar aqui e achar que eu vou aceitar. Eu não sou do tipo que gosta de deixar as coisas pela metade, querida. Eu quero e eu sei que você quer também.

Sirius sentiu algo pressionando no meio de suas pernas, era a varinha de Evelyn.

- Black, _tire _suas mãos de mim, ou perde as suas bolas.

Rapidamente ele se afastou dela, como se a menina possuísse uma doença contagiosa.

- Merlin, você é louca! – Ele exclamou, olhando incrédulo para a menina que colocava a sua blusa e ajeitava a saia. Ela terminou de se ajeitar, pegou sua capa que estava jogada perto da saída e se dirigiu a porta, abrindo-a pela metade.

- Você precisa entender que eu não sou uma dessas suas menininhas que fazem o que você manda, Black. São os meninos idiotas que fazem o que eu mando. – Ela olhou Sirius de cima a baixo; ele estava apenas de samba canção, o cabelo bagunçado, os lábios inchados e marcas pelo corpo, suas feições pareciam um pouco arrasadas. – E outra coisa: se eu fosse você, tomaria um banho gelado.

E ela colocou sua capa e saiu, deixando Sirius sozinho.


	3. Capítulo 2

N/A : Olá, aqui é Marina Domingues, uma das autoras dessa Fic maravilhosa que eu tanto amo.

Gostaria de agradecer aqueles que leram o que eu tinha postado antes, e aqueles que estão acompanhando, e estão lendo isso aqui. Bem .. Eu tive o privilégio de ter um comentário e vou respondê-lo aqui, porque sempre achei muito legal quando respondem os meus comentários, rs.

Senhorita **Mandy .Usagi-chi** : Que bom que você gostou da Fic , isso é muito importante para mim ! Bem , o Sirius sofre um pouco durante a história, mas ele também vai infernizar bastante a vida da Evelyn ; O James e a Lilian são um casal maravilhoso, de longe são os que mais me empolgam. O amor de Remo logo logo vai ser correspondido , e esse é o problema , rs . Continue acompanhando, eu prometo que o proximo vai sair mais rápido que esse. Beijos..

* * *

Já era de manha e a luz forte do dia entrava pela janela de um dos dormitórios dos garotos do sétimo ano da Grifinória. Dos quatro garotos que residiam no quarto, apenas um dormia com o cortinado da cama completamente fechado.

Remo, terminando de se vestir, calçava as botas em silêncio. James estava deitado de barriga para cima na cama, a varinha em sua mão produzia bolinhas de sabão. Apesar do silêncio no quarto, podiam-se ouvir dois ruídos: o da respiração pesada de Sirius, que ainda dormia, e o barulho do chuveiro, aonde Pedro tomava banho.

James, impaciente, soltou um suspiro e se levantou, estourando todas as bolinhas que orbitavam ao seu redor. Olhou para Remo e comentou:

- O Almofadinhas ainda não acordou.

- É... Ele chegou tarde ontem. – Falou Remo, fazendo pouco caso do assunto.

- Ah... Deve ter aproveitado a noite ontem com a Priuet. – Disse, com um sorriso irritantemente malicioso.

Com o comentário de James, Remo olhou para a cama de Sirius, que estava envolta com o cortinado vermelho, como se analisasse algo. Depois falou:

- Acho que não. Ele tá roncando. Quando ele se dá bem, ele não ronca. Pensando bem... Ele nunca roncou.

- Huum... Que estranho. - James olhava para o cortinado vermelho também. – Que merda! Eu odeio mistério! – Resmungou o maroto, indo em direção à cama de Sirius.

Nesse momento a porta do banheiro se abriu e Pedro surgiu em meio ao vapor que se saia do banheiro, viu a pequena movimentação no quarto. Conhecia aquele olhar que estava no rosto dos seus dois amigos. Perguntou quase automaticamente:

- O que está acontecendo?

- Aparentemente Sirius não conseguiu nada com a Priuet, noite passada. Eu e Aluado queremos saber o que está acontecendo. – Respondeu James, que já estava em pé, em frente à cama de Sirius. Remo andava na mesma direção, com a varinha na mão.

No segundo seguinte o cortinado de cama de Sirius voava pelos ares, puxado bruscamente por James; Remo lançou um_ levicorpus_ em seu amigo dorminhoco, o deixando de cabeça para baixo; Pedro atento ao que os amigos faziam, retirou o feitiço de Sirius assim que o maroto ficou de cabeça para baixo, o fazendo cair bruscamente em cima da cama, que soltou um estalo fortíssimo.

- MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? – Gritou Sirius quando caiu na cama, sentindo uma dor aguda nas costas. Sentou-se na cama assustado, procurando a varinha na cabeceira ao lado, mas estacou quando reconheceu as risadas que o rodeavam. Eram os desgraçados dos seus amigos. Malditos sejam eles, depois de noite horrível que tivera, aquilo era tudo que ele menos precisava. Sentiu alguém sentando ao seu lado na cama; era James.

- E aí, Almofadinhas? Como foi à noite com a Priuet? – Perguntou James, fingindo inocência. Sirius ainda estava atordoado e ficou confuso diante da pergunta; Seus amigos teriam lhe acordado daquela forma apenas para perguntar isso? Aquilo era no mínimo estranho; a não ser que eles já tivessem sabendo do acontecido. O maroto conhecia seus amigos e sabia que as zoações iriam surgir assim que eles soubessem do toco que tinha levado na noite passada. Sirius ficou um tempo olhando para seus amigos, com várias expressões passando pelo seu rosto, como se muitas coisas estivessem perturbando sua mente. Então ele respondeu:

- Vocês me acordaram para perguntar _isso_, seus bichas? – Falou Sirius, com a voz falsamente calma, porém definitiva, como se quisesse puxar briga. Ele queria ganhar tempo, se fingir de desentendido, até criar uma história que convencesse seus amigos inconvenientes. Mas o restante dos marotos continuou em volta de sua cama, olhando para ele, esperando a resposta da pergunta de James, que estava sentado na beira esquerda da cama; Remo se mantinha em pé, na frente do amigo, com um ar de riso do rosto e Pedro em pé do seu lado direito, ainda com a toalha em volta da cintura e com os cabelos loiros escuros pingando e com uma expressão de sincera curiosidade. Sirius olhou de um a um, perplexo por ser intimado logo de manhã por seus amigos. Sirius resmungou algo ininteligível e se levantou da cama, indo na direção do banheiro. Andando, de costas para os amigos, Sirius quebrou o silêncio que o enlouquecia:

- Não fiquem me perturbando com isso, idiotas. Eu vou tomar um banho agora e depois eu conto da noite maravilhosa que eu tive ontem; e parem de me encher o saco! – Finalizou ele, já na porta do banheiro.

- Noite maravilhosa? Então o que perturbava o sono ao ponto de roncar tão sonoramente? – Quem falou foi Remo, fazendo o amigo parar na soleira da porta. Foi naquele momento que Sirius descobriu que os amigos _sabiam_. O seu ronco não deixava dúvidas; duas semanas sem sexo era igual a noites com roncos. O que ele faria agora? Só lhe restava admitir.

Sirius se virou, ficando de frente para os amigos, e estourou:

- Sabe o que aconteceu ontem à noite? NADA! Isso mesmo, N-A-D-A. E sabe por quê? Por causa da louca da Priuet! Aquela garota não sabe com quem está se metendo, como ela pode dizer não _para mim_? – Sirius estava indignado, e se indignou ainda mais quando seus amigos começaram a rir. – DÁ PARA VOCÊS PARAREM DE RIR? – Mas eles não pararam e Sirius estava a ponto de ficar louco. Aquilo era um complô, um complô para fazê-lo surtar. – Já que isso é tão engraçado, a noite de ontem foi uma _merda_, e, pelo que parece, essa manhã TAMBÉM VAI SER! – Gritou ele, se virando e batendo a porta do banheiro, deixando seus amigos às gargalhadas no quarto.

Aquilo tudo não fazia sentido para o maroto; quem costumava ser zoado dessa forma era James, ou Pedro, mas não ele, nunca ele! Sirius era uma canalha, e se orgulhava disso; tudo nele atraia o sexo feminino, sua pele morena, seu cabelo castanho no comprimento e arrumação certa, seu corpo definido, suas costas largas, seu sorriso brincalhão e sedutor, seus olhos azuis escuros e maliciosos, seu jeito de andar largado e sexy; ele podia fazer qualquer menina descer aos seus pés, ele podia conseguir o que queria quando se tratava de conquista. James era bom em pregar peças, Remo era bom nos estudos, Pedro era bom em ajudar sempre que pudesse, e Sirius era bom com mulheres. Então o que tinha acontecido ontem à noite? Ele falou e fez as coisas certas, então o que tinha dado errado? Só poderia ter sido a Priuet, era a garota que tinhas problemas, e não ele.

Ele começou o seu interesse por ela no começo do ano letivo, quando ela entrou para o time de quadribol da Grifinória, sendo parceira do Sirius na posição de batedora; ele já tinha ouvido falar dela e a visto diversas vezes, mas apenas quando ela jogou ao lado dele no dia da seleção do time, que ele realmente a enxergou e percebeu que tinha que transar com ela; seu interesse aumentou quando ouviu uma conversa da menina com Emily Macdonald - amiga dela que também jogava no time como artilheira - na qual Sirius descobriu que Evelyn ainda era virgem. Além de todas as virtudes e a evidente beleza que a menina tinha, aproximar-se dela não iria trazer benefícios apenas para ele, ajudaria também seus amigos; tanto James quanto Remo tinham paixões inexplicáveis por amigas de Evelyn: Lilian Evans e a já mencionada Emily. Assim como também não seria nenhum sacrifício aturar os amigos da garota, já que nesse grupo estava Frank Longbottom, um grande amigo dos marotos, que também jogava no time como uns dos parceiros de Emily na artilharia. Parecia o destino conspirando para ele transar com ela; bem... Era bom demais para ser verdade.

O maroto saiu do banho - que tinha deixado o banheiro com muito vapor – colocou a toalha em volta a cintura e abriu a porta em direção ao quarto; ele estava absorto em pensamentos e se surpreendeu quando encontrou os seus amigos ainda no quarto, conversando concentrados sobre o rebaixamento do time da Holanda na ultima Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Sirius ignorou os amigos e foi se vestir, aquele seria um dia cheio e ele não iria deixar nada derrubá-lo.

O garoto já estava terminando de se arrumar quando James falou com ele, como se ele estivesse na conversa desde o começo:

- Almofadinhas, eu estava pensando de você usar uma nova técnica para rebater os balaços, em uma jogada junto com os artilheiros, para confundir o outro time. – Quadribol, aquela era a bandeira branca que significava "estamos falando sério agora, as zoações foram esquecida _por enquanto_". Sirius terminou de colocar o sapato e respondeu:

- Está bem, você me mostra esse troço no treino. Mas acho que já tenho uma idéia do que é; só não sei se vou conseguir rebater bem com a minha direita, aquela merda que vocês fizeram pra me acordar machucou meu braço, porra. – reclamou ele, sendo sincero, sem intenção de puxar briga.

- Reclama não, seu bichinha. – Brincou James.

- Até onde eu sei, o veado aqui é você, Pontas. – Falou Pedro, entrando na brincadeira, fazendo Sirius rir.

- É cervo, caralho. E não defende o cachorrinho não!

- Puta que Pariu, começou a pegação dos gays. – Disse Remo, se dirigindo a porta que dava para o corredor do dormitório.

Aquela era a deixa de que deveriam descer, quando um deles fazia menção de sair. E foram em direção ao salão principal para tomar café da manhã.

* * *

- Pelo menos, tudo isso tem um lado bom: o James, nem o Sirius, virão aqui para perturbar nosso café da manhã. Já não agüentava mais eles toda manhã aqui, perturbando todo mundo. Se o Remo ou o Pedro quiserem vir, tudo bem; mas aqueles dois... - Quem falava era Lilian, que tinha escutado a história de Evelyn e achou bom a amiga ter colocado um ponto final na história com Sirius. – Não que eu concorde com o que você fez. Você quase passou dos limites com o Black, Evelyn! Mas se você não tivesse acabado esse _troço_ que tinha com ele, não quero imaginar aonde isso iria parar. – Terminou ela, totalmente atordoada.

Elas estavam no mesa da Grifinória, no Salão Principal, tomando café, e Evelyn tinha contado as novidades da noite passada para as amigas assim que elas acordaram; mas o assunto ainda perdurava.

O bufê do café da manhã estava maravilhoso, como sempre, e a comprida mesa separava o grupo de amigos; Lilian estava sentada ao lado de Evelyn e ambas estavam, respectivamente, de frente para Emily e Frank; Ao lado de Emily estava Richard, seu namorado, e ao lado de Frank estava Alice.

- Concordo com a Lily, o Black é um verdadeiro cafajeste, não é o tipo de homem no qual devemos nos relacionar. Avançou a sua vida ao se desligar de tal gente, que não adicionará nada a sua existência. – Falou Alice, pomposa e corretamente, sem causar espanto nas amigas, que estavam acostumadas com o jeito da menina.

- É isso mesmo, amiga! O Sirius é gato, mas não é legal. Ele pode muito bem espalhar coisas que não sejam verdade sobre você. Não sei se foi certo você chegar naquele ponto com alguém que não é confiável. Ele pode ficar com raiva e dizer que fez coisas horríveis com você; Bem... Eu não sei, só sei que, qualquer coisa, nós o matamos. – Disse Emily, passando geléia em uma torrada e dando na boca do namorado, que estava alheio a conversa dos outros.

Frank, que sabia da história e estava participando da conversa, apesar das duras reclamações de Evelyn, comentou , se metendo totalmente no papo das meninas:

- Quer saber? Não acho que o Sirius vá espalhar mentiras desse tipo, até porque isso seria ir contra seu orgulho. Mas acho melhor você se cuidar, Evelyn; porque, do que eu conheço do Black, ele não deve estar nada feliz com essa história. Sabe... É a primeira vez que uma menina faz _isso_, com ele. - Concluiu ele, terminando com uma feição de tristeza, como se o que Evelyn tinha feito tivesse ferido até o seu orgulho.

A menina estava calada todo esse tempo, apenas escutando suas amigas e Frank argumentando sobre o assunto. Mas a conversa chegou ao ponto que queria com o comentário do amigo; Evelyn riu com gosto diante da ultima observação de Frank e declarou, com os olhos brilhando:

- Exatamente. Nunca fizeram isso com ele antes; estava na hora de alguém acabar com a festa de Black. Meninas, eu sei muito bem com quem eu estou mexendo; não se preocupem, eu estou com a situação nas minhas mãos. Não vou fazer nenhuma loucura, nada que eu já não tenha feito antes; mas, desta vez, vai ser especial.

Evelyn dava medo quando falava assim. Como se fosse uma sonserina tramando seu próximo plano das trevas. Um silêncio permaneceu na mesa, cada pessoa estava processando as palavras pertubadoras de Evelyn, e entendendo-as como queriam; elas, que conheciam a menina, sabiam que aquilo só significava uma coisa: problemas. Mas Evelyn era grandinha e já fazia tempo que suas amigas tinham desistido de colocar juizo em sua cabeça, então prefiriram apenas ficar caladas. Exceto por Lilian, que ficou resmungando sozinha, para seu prato, coisas como: "Essa menina não tem juizo mesmo" ou " Alguém precisa apagar o fogo da Evelyn" .

Nesse exato momento o barulho de asas veio de longe e várias manchas invadiram o céu leitoso da manhã, indicando que o correio de corujas estaria invadindo o Salão Principal dali a alguns segundos. E também naquele momento, quatro meninos entraram pelo Salão, causando um grande murmurinho por parte das meninas. Eram os marotos. Eles atravessaram as mesas e sentaram ao lado das garotas, no mesmo tempo que as corujas pousaram nas mesas e entregando suas encomendas. Pedro sentou ao lado de Alice, James ficou ao lado de Lilian; já Sirius sentou ao lado de Remo que estava ao lado de Evelyn.

Por um momento todos ficaram calados; os marotos apenas se acomodaram e começaram a tomar seu café da manhã como sempre faziam desde do primeiro mês de aula, apesar das esperanças de Lilian. Porém todos estavam se perguntando o que exatamente o Sirius estaria fazendo ali, será que ele não tinha orgulho? Mas o garoto não parecia muito satisfeito com a situação que estava; perto demais da pessoa que ele mais odiava naquele momento. Mas ele não ia deixar transparecer tão facilmente seu afetamento, ele tinha um imagem a zelar.

Assim que todos se conformaram com a situação, até mesmo Emily e Lilian que pareciam as mais estarrecidas, notaram as corujas, que já piavam de insistencia, e começaram a pegar suas correspondencia. Evelyn recebeu o Profeta Diário, pagou a coruja, e abriu o jornal para lê-lo junto com Lilian; Emily recebeu uma bela caixa com um pequeno cartão em cima, de sua familia falando que estava com saudades e desejando que ela estivesse bem; Alice recebeu uma carta de seu pai, que ela guardou para ler mais tarde e estava vendo a caixa que Frank tinha recebido da mãe, que era um enorme cachecol colorido juntamente de uma furiosa carta dizendo que o menino morreria se esqueçesse de colocar o cachecol; Remo também recebeu o Profeta Diario e ao seu lado Sirius deixava de lado diversas cartas coloridas que frequentemente recebia de suas admiradoras secretas; James mexia nas várias coisas que tinha recebido, ao mesmo tempo que alimentava a sua coruja marrom avermelhada chamada Lorna. A ambiente ficou calmo enquanto eles viam suas correpondências e terminavam de tomar o café.

Richard teminou de comer, avisou a Emily que tinha de resolver algumas coisas com um amigo, levantou-se e se despediu de todos. Evelyn estava entretida em colocar mel em seu chá e acabou deixando Lilian lendo sozinha o Profeta Diário. O jornal mostrava uma grande fotografia de um lugar devastado por um novo ataque de Comensais da Morte; James, ao lado da menina, se aproximou para ler o artigo, deixando sua cabeça bem proxima de Lily, seus ombros se encostaram e a mão do maroto encostou na perna da menina, com a intenção de procurar um apoio melhor pra ler o jornal. Lilian retesou com a aproximação de James e ficou vermelha ao perceber o quanto proximos os seus rostos estavam; James estava concentrado nas noticias da guerra, o cenho levemente contraido. _Ele fica bonito quando está sério_, o pensamento passou rapidamente pela cabeça da menina, mas ela o afastou e fechou o Profeta Diário, assustando o maroto.

- Mas o que raios você está fazendo, Potter? - Perguntou Lilian, totalmente vermelha e afetada.

- Estou lendo as noticias, Lily. – Respondeu James, como se isso fosse a coisa mais mais óbvia do mundo; deixando Lilian ainda mais irritada.

- Não! Você não está, você está me irritando, isso sim! Na verdade, eu nem sei o que você está fazendo aqui. Nenhum de vocês deviam estar aqui; será que o que a Evelyn fez não foi o suficiente? Vocês não tem bom-senso não? Dá para vocês pararem de nos importunar? Pois bem, vou esclarecer de uma forma bem fácil de entender: Black, a Evelyn _**não**_ vai transar com você.

Todos pararam de respirar; agora, o silêncio na mesa era denso e palpavel.

- Realmente, não é apenas Priuet que é louca, todas vocês são.- Era Sirius que falava; ele estava irritado _de verdade_. – Eu sento nessa parte da mesa a tanto tempo quanto vocês, logo aqui também me pertençe; não pensem que tudo gira em redor de vocês, estou aqui para tomar café e pouco me importa o fato de estarem presentes. E quanto a Priuet... Realmente não aconteceu nada, porque ela é uma criança que foge quando as coisas ficam mais sérias e depois conta mentiras para suas amigas, é apenas mais uma exibida falando fofocas sobre Sirius Black.

Sua voz estava baixa, mas era soturna, bem afetada, como se veneno pudesse escorrer por ela.

Evelyn se levantou. Não parecia muito chateada com o que Sirius havia falado e apenas o brilho nos olhos denunciava que um turbilhão passava por ela no momento. Ela andou até o Sirius, ficando de frente para as costas dele, em sua mão estava o jarrinho de mel. Ela derramou todo o mel na cabeça do menino. Algumas risadas contidas e exclamações surpresas foram ouvidas pelo Salão Principal. Evelyn se aproximou do rosto do maroto, deu uma lambidinha no mel que escorria pela buchecha dele e foi embora, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Black estava estarrecido, aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Sua cabeça doia, ele podia sentir suas orelhas ardendo. Derrepente todos os copos que estavam ao seu redor estouraram, causando um grande susto na maior parte das pessoas e muitas reclamações. Mas o menino não podia fazer nada para conter o ódio que sentia. Ele respirou fundo uma vez e se levantou.

- Isso é humilhação demais para um dia. – Falou Sirius, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros e se virou, indo embora.

O Salão Principal ainda estava em silêncio quando Sirius Black saiu pela porta que dava para o Sagão de Hogwarts. Depois murmurios nervosos encheram o enorme cômodo. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber que todos falavam do pequeno acontecimento que tinha acabado de se desenrolar. Até mesmo os amigos de Sirius e Evelyn comentavam o fato.

- Ok ... Alguem pode me dizer o que foi isso gente? Porque eu estou tonta até agora. E, sinceramente, acho que a Evy e o Black enlouqueceram. – Falou Emily, com tom de zombaria, fazendo os outros rirem.

- Francamente, esses dois simplismente não tem noção de bom senso. Se querem matar um ao outro, que façam isso, mas não estraguem nosso café da manha. – Falou Alice, totalmente transtornarda, fazendo feitiços reconstituitores que faziam os copos voltarem e feitiços de limpeza para limpar a mesa.

- Alice, café da manha nós temos todo dia; _isso _que acabamos de ver é RARO. – Rebateu Frank, que tinha ficado ensopado de suco de abobora e parecia achar aquilo tudo o máximo.

- Acho que a Priuet merece algum prêmio de condecoração ou algo assim, porque eu nunca vi o Sirius tão irritado desse jeito. E eu juro que tento. – Disse Remo, ajudando Alice a limpar a mesa e foi seguido Lilian que se juntou aos dois.

James e Pedro tinham terminado de fazer sua refeição e estavam se levantando.

- Querem saber? Eu não entendi nada do que aconteceu aqui. Porque tudo aquilo com o mel? E, Lily, precisava ser tão dura daquele jeito? Você meninas são traiçoeiras. Depois falam que sou EU que fico humilhando as pessoas por ai. – James dizia, como se estivesse refletindo sobre o assunto. – Bem... Eu só sei que tem treino de quadribol amanha, 11 horas. Não se esqueçam.

Ele disse, já se despedindo de todos com um sorriso. Atrás dele foi Pedro que, antes de ir rapidamente atrás de James, comentou: "Vamos nos preparar para mais roncos hoje."; o que fez Remo rir.

Toda a situação tinha sido bem irreal, o que deixou todos um poucos perplexos e um pouco bobos, com o riso solto. Mas as pessoas já estavam indo cuidar de suas coisas e, dentre os nove que tomavam café da manha juntos, sobrou apenas Lilian, Emily, Remo, Alice e Frank.

Os restos da refeição matinal sumiram da mesa, anunciando que as 10 horas da manhã tinham chegado junto com a fim do café e aquela mesa só voltaria a se encher nas 2 horas da tarde, na hora do almoço. Lilian deu um suspiro e se levantou, o jornal jazia em sua mão.

- Eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas com a Macgonagol. Beijos, amores. A gente se vê mais tarde. – Anunciou ela, indo embora.

- Eu também tenho coisas a fazer, _amores_. Um compromisso com o teste de História da Magia, tenho que estudar. Uma merda. – Emily que falava; seus ombros se abaixaram por um momento e abaixou a cabeça, imaginando a chatice que aquilo seria, mas ela levantou os olhos derrepente, eles estavam derretendo em expectativa.- Alguém quer ir junto comigo?

Era dificil resistir a ela, com aqueles olhos muito azuis e suplicantes que fuzilavam Alice, Frank e Remo. Frank fez uma careta, se estremeceu todo e depois falou, todo desconfiado:

- Não adianta Emy, você não vai me convecer. História na Magia? Não, não. Eu preciso ficar acordado essa tarde.

- Sinto muito Emy, também não poderei lhe acompanhar. Mas você gostaria das minhas anotações? Nós podemos estudar amanha ou esta noite. Sinto mesmo, você irá ficar muito chateada?

- Relaxa Alice, tudo bem. – Disse Emily, soltando um suspiro e já se levantando.- Então eu acho que vou sozinha mesmo.

Nesse momento Remo se levantou.

- Eu posso ir com você. – Disse ele, já se adiantando para o lado dela. – Eu ainda não estudei para o teste.

- Ok. Vamos então.

E eles se foram, com uma Emily ainda meio surpresa com a subita companhia de Remo. Sobraram na mesa apenas Alice e Frank ; o garoto parecia extremamente a vontade, seus dedos tamborilavam levemente na mesa já vazia e ele pensava no que iria fazer naquele momento, poderia ir procurar o grupo de feitiços avançados de Hogwarts para se divertir com os novos feitiços meio inuteis que eles andavam treinando, ou talvez ir para a casa da Lufa-Lufa e escutar algumas piadas legais, ou poderia simplismente andar pela escola.

Já Alice parecia apreensiva, evitava olhar para o amigo ao seu lado, passava a mão a todo momento em sua saia perfeitamente arrumada ou mexia nos suaves cachos que caiam pro cima de seus ombros. Mas a menina sempre fora assim: perfeita. Com as roupas sempre de acordo com a atual moda, sem nunca ser vulgar ou extravagante; discreta e sofisticada, Alice poderia parecer arrogante, mas possuia uma humildade e eficiência que poderiam impressionar qualquer um. Sempre vestida com roupas essencialmente bruxas, usava muitos vestidos e saias que marcavam a cintura bem definida de um corpo muito acostumado ao hipismo e um quadril que custumavam saltar aos olhos masculinos. O cabelo era castanho e cacheado e batia nos ombros, os olhos amendoados e marcantes. Era de uma familia da nobreza francesa que vinha ganhando nome na aristricracia bruxa na Inglaterra, portanto era uma menina muito polida, que falava de uma forma tão correta que chegava a irritar, com gestos sempre sutis.

Frank olhou para a amiga e percebeu que ela olhava para o outro lado, mantendo seus olhos longe dos dele; aquilo era estranho, já que eles era melhores amigos há muitos anos. Alice custumava sempre puxar um assunto que ela tirava das profundezas de sua mente e começava a dicertar sobre o assunto de uma forma que sempre fazia Frank rir. E hoje ela estava calada; tinha alguma coisa errada.

- Ei, Alice, quer jogar SnapExplosivo junto comigo, lá no Salão Comunal ? – O menino quebrou o silêncio e chamou atenção da menina, que pareceu pensar no assunto.

- Acho que podemos fazer isso. – Respondeu ela, dando um sorriso rápido. – Mas me deixe ir ao toilette antes.

- É claro. Então eu já vou indo e te encontro no Salão, ok ? – Frank disse, recebendo em troca um aceno de cabeça de concordância.

O menino se levantou e foi em direção a torre da Grifinória, deixando Alice sozinha.

Ela suspirou e saiu do Salão Principal logo em seguida; começou a caminhar pelo castelo a procura de um banheiro, andando devagar, absorta em seus pensamentos. Entrou em banheiro no primeiro andar. Ela foi direto para as pias bem desenhadas que começaram a jorrar água assim que ela se aproximou , ela molhou as mãos no liquido gelado e fechou os olhos por um momento, como se quisesse clarear a mente. Havia um espelho em cima da pia, refletindo seu olhos castanhos; tudo estava confuso em sua mente, e carta de seu pai pesava em seu bolso interno, como se fosse carma. Pensar que Frank a esperava fazia sua cabeça doer, da mesma forma que doia quando ela pensava que teria que decepcioná-lo, e não apenas em um joguinho idiota de SnapExplosivo, mas daqui para frente seria quase imposivel para ela manter aquela relação.

Eles sempre foram melhores amigos, desde do começo do primeiro ano Frank divertia Alice com sua palhaçadas e ele sempre esteve disposto a ajudar quando ela precisava. E a menina o adorava; quando estava com ele sabia que podia ser ela mesma. Mas os tempos eram outros e existiam outras preocupações, maiores do que a escola e os melhores amigos.

- É assim que tem que ser ? – Perguntou ela, para si mesma; como se estivesse falando para o proprio reflexo. Ele ficou parado, cruel, apenas refletindo a tristeza de Alice.

Seus olhos começaram a ficar embaçados, o espelho e a menina chorosa que estavam na sua frente viraram um borrão. Ela piscou e sentiu suas lágrimas escorrendo. _È ... É assim quem tem que ser e nada vai mudar isso_, ela pensou e mais lágrimas encheram seus olhos.

Ela se apoiou na pia, a água ainda corria pela torneira. Uma menina entrou no banheiro e notou Alice, se aproximou e perguntou se ela estava bem. Era uma aluna da Corvinal e fazia uma aula junto dela. Antes de responder, Alice fechou a torneira, respirou e deu um meio sorriso.

- Está tudo bem. Eu só preciso tomar um ar. Obrigada por se preocupar.

Ela saiu do banheiro sem vontade alguma de ir para o Salão Comunal e ver Frank. Ela queria apenas refrescar sua mente, ela iria tomar um ar.

* * *

Era 12:00 e o tempo começava a mudar; a nuvens ralas e brancas que enchiam o céu da manha estavam escurecendo e o vento estava movimentando as árvores peladas do outono. A ventania não era muito forte e apenas balançou o cabelo ruivo de Lilian quando ela saiu da sala de Macgonagol.

O corredor não estava vazio, era ocupado por grupos de amigos que passavam conversando e andando calmamente, indo para o campus da parte de trás de Hogwarts. A menina comprimentou alguns conhecidos que passaram e seguiram seu curso. Ela parou um momento, depois continuou pelo corredor, virou a direita e se deparou com um dos corredores mais bonitos do castelo; ele era panorâmico, continha várias janelas enormes onde era possivel ver a Floresta Proibida, na parte Oeste de Hogwarts. Ela parou em uma das janelas, dando um tempo antes de ir procurar as amigas. Aquilo lhe provocou um deja vú, lembrou da noite passada, quando ela encontrou Remo nesse mesmo corredor; estava pensando nisso quando Frank surgiu ao seu lado derrepente, junto de James.

- Lily! Viu a Alice ? – Perguntou Frank, parecendo meio preocupado.

- Não vi. Mas ela estava com você agora a pouco, o que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei. Ela devia me encontrar no Salão Comunal, mas não apareceu. Bem, em vou procurá-la perto das estufas. Se a vir, avisa que eu estou procurando. – Ele disse, já se adiantando pelo corredor.

Lilian estranhou a pressa de Frank. Aquilo não era tipico dele e isso a deixou preocupada quanto ao paradeiro de Alice. Foi quando notou James, que não tinha ido junto com Frank e estava ao seu lado. Ele sorriu para ela, como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez naquele dia.

- O Frank se preocupa demais. Ela só deve estar esparecendo um pouco. – James falou, meio risonho, apoiando-se na janela, ao lado de Lilian.

- Eu não entendi nada. Afinal , o que aconteceu ?

- Eu não sei realmente. Eu estava com o Sirius e o Pedro quando o Frank apareceu e nos perguntou se tinhamos visto a Alice, nenhum de nós tinha visto; então nós ficamos um tempo lá e depois ele falou que iria continuar a procurar por ela e eu fui junto com ele porque tinha que encontrar as pessoas do time para avisar do treino amanhã. Bem... O Frank só ficou preocupado de verdade quando encontramos Halley Simmons, da Corvinal, ela disse que tinha visto Alice no banheiro, logo depois do café, e ela não parecia estar bem.

Lilian também não gostou do que ouviu; Alice não tinha se queixado de nada com as amigas e, aparentemente, ela não parecia estar com algum tipo de mal estar.

- Vocês passaram na enfermaria? – Perguntou a menina, já alerta e com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

- Sim! Passamos, mas a enfermeira disse que a Alice não tinha ido lá. - James passou a mão pelo cabelo, bagunçando-os. Lilian continuava encarando, o rosto demonstava preocupação; O maroto riu da cara da amiga.

- Evans, fique calma, ok? O Frank só está preocupado demais, a Boulecartter só deve estar andando por ai, ou no dormitório, trocando de roupa. Não foi ela que reclamou que tinha sujado as vestes quando os copos estouraram hoje no café? Vai ver que ela só quis sumir... Ela é meio chatinha, não gosta muito de _gente_, não é?

- Não fale assim da minha amiga, você não a conheçe! Alice não é do tipo que some sem avisar. E ela não é _chatinha_.

Lilian cruzou os braços e se concentrou na vista da janela, ignorando o menino que ainda estava ao seu lado olhando para ela; parecia que James falava as coisas só para irritar Lily, e a menina odiava quando mexiam com suas amigas. James mexeu novamente no cabelo e deu um suspiro. Ele se apoiou na janela ao lado dela, mas a menina não pareceu notar.

- Me desculpe. Eu não queria que você ficasse magoada com o que eu disse. Eu também não gosto quando falam dos meus amigos. Mas... Você sabe que eu não me dou muito bem com Alice, eu sinto que ela não gosta muito de mim. – Falou James, fazendo Lilian olhar para ele e dar uma risadinha na ultima frase.

- Ela te acha um adolescente-pop-bad-boy. Mas não gosta mesmo é do Sirius. A você ela só... Ignora.

O maroto riu daquilo.

- Então vocês fazem um grupinho de ódio a James Potter? – Ele falou, soando com uma falsa surpresa.

Lilian agora estava rindo.

- Mais ou menos isso. – Respondeu ela, e soltou uma gargalhada, fazendo James rir junto com ela.

Aquilo era diferente, os dois se dando bem. Mas depois que passaram a se aproximar por causa do envolvimento de Sirius e Evelyn, Lilian percebeu que o maroto era mais legal do que ela podia imaginar. Mas ainda tinha restrições quanto a ele.

- O que você vai fazer hoje? – Perguntou James, fazendo a menina franzir a testa, pensando.

- Eu não sei, não tenho nada para fazer. Provavelmente eu vou procurar a Evelyn, depois a Alice e a Emily. Daqui a pouco vai ser o almoço e eu nem sei onde elas estão.

- Então porque você não almoça comigo? – James perguntou repentinamente, sua voz estava esperançosa. Lilian ficou calada por um momento, só encarando o James animado a sua frente.

- Você não tem nenhuma detenção para cumprir hoje, não Potter? – Perguntou ela, com um tom malicioso na voz. A animação nos olhos de James esvairam, por um momento ele achou que eles estavam se dando bem.

- Não, Evans. Sem detenções esse mês; não sei se percebeu, mas eu não tenho mais burlado as queridas e idiotas regras que você tanto ama.

- E você realmente espera que eu acredite nisso? – O tom da Lilian era cortante. Ela revirou os olhos. – Sei... Santo Potter!

- Quer saber? Eu não sei por que eu aturo essas coisas de você, Evans. Eu sempre falo com você de bom humor, sempre querendo agradar, tentando ser seu amigo; e você me trata dessa forma! O que eu te fiz pra te irritar tanto, garota?

- NASCEU, POTTER, FOI ISSO QUE VOCÊ FEZ. – Gritou a menina, não conseguindo conter sua irritação. Ela respirou fundo e continuou a falar. – Olha, _garoto_, eu sei muito bem que você não quer ser meu amigo. E essa sua fingida preocupação em me agradar não me convence. Eu sei o tipo de garoto que você é, Potter. Você e Sirius! Os senhores de Hogwarts, protetores das belas damas e inimigos dos malvados sonserinos! – Dizia ela, com tom de deboche. – Ah, faça-me o favor!

- Para uma garota que preza os bons costumes, você até que julga demais os outros, Evans. – Respondeu James, calmo, sem se deixar abalar pelo que a menina tinha dito.

- Não fale como se me conhecesse, Potter.

- Então não fale como se me conhecesse, Evans.

Eles ficaram apenas se encarando. Os olhos incrivelmente verdes de Lilian denotavam a irritação que a menina sentia borbulhando por dentro, e ela estava ofengante, com o peito subindo e descendo, como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma corrida. James também mantinha seu olhar firme, mas em seus olhos castanhos não continham irritação, continham a mágoa de um orgulho ferido. Era dificil gostar de uma menina que desprezava todo o interesse dele por ela. E ser sempre recusado fazia os neurônios de James travarem uma guerra dentro de sua cabeça.

Lily era vários centimetros mais baixa que James, fazendo a cena ficar engraçada. Eles ainda ficaram se encarando por um tempo, até se esqueçerem o porquê de estarem ali e começarem a se perder no olhar um do outro. Passaram-se alguns minutos, até que James suspirou e disse:

- Afinal, você vai ou não almoçar comigo? – Fazendo Lily acordar de um transe. Ela piscou e desviou o rosto. Se encostou ao parapeito da janela, olhando a paisagem. Sem fixar seus olhos no menino, disse:

- É. Mas não pense que isso é um encontro.

- Eu não tive a intenção de um encontro, boba. O Sirius e o Pedro também vão estar lá. – Falou com um leve sorrisinho.

- Ok ok, mas agora eu tenho que procurar minhas amigas. – A ruiva saiu de perto da janela, já se adiantando pelo corredor.

- Tudo bem, eu vou com você. – O maroto seguiu Lily.

A menina, ao perceber que estava sendo seguida, aumentou o ritmo dos passos, tentando fugir do rapaz. Até que dali a alguns minutos estavam em uma corrida onde James tentava alcançar Lilian.

* * *

Remo e Emily estavam sentados em uma das mesas da biblioteca, o menino explicava a ela sobre quando os duendes e magos da categoria Finélius resolveram protestar pela pobreza, na primeira guerra bruxa. O lugar não estava muito arejado e as poucas pessoas que se encontravam ali pareciam estar sentindo calor e começavam a abrir mais as janelas. Com isso, um clarão entrou pelas frestas e por um momento, tudo pareceu ficar mais limpo e tranqüilo. Emily, que havia fixado o olhar no maroto para tentar prestar atenção no que parecia ser uma desinteressante matéria, respirou fundo pela primeira vez e se ajeitou na cadeira. Com a luz que inundou a sala, a garota se desconcentrou por um instante - o que já era bastante para desviar completamente a atenção dela - passando a observar o movimento das nuvens e se perguntando que horas seriam.

Remo percebeu que a menina já não estava concentrada e, sutilmente, deu um leve pigarrear, fazendo Emily se assustar.

- Eu sei que essa matéria é chata, mas é importante saber isso para entender as movimentações dos duendes na época depois da guerra. – Ele comentou, abrindo um livro ao seu lado. – Olha, nesse livro está bem explicado. Leia do primeiro ao terceiro parágrafo.

Ele colocou o livro a frente dela e apontou aonde devia começar a ler. Emily se ajeitou na cadeira e puxou o livro para mais perto, os olhos muitos concentrados da leitura. Distraída, ela levantou as mangas da blusa, deixando a pele branca do ombro à mostra. Remo sentiu vontade de tocá-la. A pele era tão alva e macia que os dedos do maroto doíam apenas à imaginação do toque.

A biblioteca estava abafada, mas o dia ventava gelado e nuvens corriam rápidas no céu e o sol aparecia em intervalos curtos. Assim que abriram as janelas o vento entrou, fazendo voar as folhas em cima das mesas. Era a ventania gelada típica do outono. Emily estremeceu levemente e Remo afagou seu ombro, abaixando a manga de sua veste. Ela se surpreendeu ao toque e levantou o rosto, para perceber que eles estavam próximos demais, a mão dele segurou seu queixo e suas bocas estavam quase tocando.

- Remo, eu tenho namorado. – Emily disse, sem se afastar. O garoto fechou os olhos e ainda permaneceu próximo dela por um segundo, então se ajeitou em sua cadeira, o mais longe possível dela. Seu queixo estava trincado e ele suspirou. Emily passou as mãos pelo cabelo, ainda meio atordoada.

- Bem... Já ta na hora do almoço, eu acho que nós devíamos ir para o Salão Principal.

Ela começou a ajeitar os livros e empilha-lhos, Remo se levantou e os pegou, começou a colocá-los nas prateleiras ao lado deles. O silencio dele era incomodo. Ele terminou e voltou para a mesa, Emily já estava em pé esperando-o.

- Me desculpe pelo o que aconteceu... – Ele começou a falar, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Olha, esquece isso, Ok? Não tem necessidade de fazer drama por causa disso.

- Não, deixe-me explicar. Eu não tive a intenção de lhe desrespeitar, nem desconsiderar o seu namoro com o Liteyd.

- O que? Desconsiderar... Remo, você está bem? Já disse pra não se preocupar. Não precisa dessas desculpas absurdas.

- Eu não realmente não quero que você me entenda mal. – Ele disse ainda mais sério.

- Realmente eu não estou entendendo. Já disse que não estou chateada, Lupin. Chega de desculpas absurdas.

E para a surpresa de Emily, Remo abriu um sorriso e deu uma risada, como se a cara dela fosse uma coisa muito engraçada. A raiva borbulhou dentro da garota.

- Do que você está rindo, hein?

A voz saiu alguns decibéis mais alto do que ela esperava e a bibliotecária reclamou da algazarra que eles estavam fazendo. Remo pegou Emily pelo braço e começou a sair da biblioteca rebocando a menina, que parecia muito indignada.

- Você não está entendendo nada. – Ele falou quando já estavam lá fora e ele já a tinha liberado.

- _Você_ é que não está sendo coerente! Primeiro da umas desculpas totalmente absurdas e falsas, e depois ainda ri da minha cara como se eu fosse idiota. Isso tudo depois de ter tentado me beijar, é claro!

- Você não sabe realmente se a minha intenção era te beijar. – O tom de Remo pareceu debochado demais para Emily.

- Vai tomar no cu, Lupin! Você está tentando me fazer de palhaça? Você tentou me beijar, e não tente negar!

A garota gritava, mas estava apenas atordoada com o comportamento confuso de Remo. Na verdade, Remo atordoava Emily de um jeito que ela não entendia; Na biblioteca, por um momento, ela quis que ele a beijasse.

Lupin suspirou, se acalmando, e sua voz saiu comedida, como se estivesse pisando em um campo de bombas de bosta.

- Eu não estou fazendo você de palhaça. As desculpas antes foram sinceras; você é uma bruxa linda, Emily, por um momento eu esqueci que deveria respeitá-la. E você fica engraçada quando está irritada, mas eu prometo tentar te levar a serio, porque você é assustadora quando está gritando. E eu acho que nós devíamos parar com essa briga sem sentido, afinal está na hora do almoço e como você disse antes, nós não precisamos fazer disso um drama.

A racionalidade de Remo deixou a garota mais calma. Ela gostava disso: maturidade. Ela sempre foi a mais madura das amigas, a mais 'sem dramas'; apenas não gostava quando tentavam fazê-la de idiota. A aparência de Emily enganava, ela parecia uma boneca de porcelana, pequena, frágil e quebradiça. Mal sabiam que ela era muito mais que isso.

- Então vamos. – Ela disse, sorrindo.

Começou a andar na para a direita do corredor, que dava para uma escada que a fazia descer ao pátio central de Hogwarts.

- Não, não. Você vai por um caminho diferente hoje.

A voz de Remo parou e ela se virou, olhando curiosa para ele. O garoto apontava para a direção contrária, como se a convidasse a passar primeiro. Ela foi rapidamente para o lado dele e eles começaram a andar.

- Nós vamos por um daqueles caminhos secretos do castelo? – Ela perguntou animada, fazendo Remo sorrir. O sorriso dele era muito bonito e faziam um belo conjunto com os olhos cor de topázios.

- Não é exatamente secreto, nós só vamos ir pelas masmorras e passar em frente à cozinha, depois é só subir a primeira escada e estaremos dentro do Salão Principal, sairemos bem do lado da mesa dos professores.

- Eu nunca fui na cozinha.

- Então você vai gostar de lá. Mas um dia desses eu te levo por um caminho secreto de verdade.

Emily analisou Remo para saber se ele falava a verdade, mas ele apenas parecia tranqüilo, como se estivesse numa conversa casual. Se fosse outra pessoa ela acharia que ele estava apenas se gabando, mas Remo não era do tipo que se gabava.

Eles já tinham virado duas vezes em corredores e agora estavam descendo uma escada enorme que Emily não se lembrava de ter visto antes.

- Como você pode saber dessas coisas? – Ela perguntou, depois de um tempo.

Remo sorriu novamente, mas era um sorriso menor, de canto de boca. Ele colocou as mãos no bolso da calça e olhou para cima, o sorriso brincando nos lábios. Depois ele olhou direto nos olhos de Emily.

- Segredo.

A forma como ele falou aquilo a fez achar que Remo parecia um lobo.

- Você faz parte dos Marotos, Remo?

Aquilo não o pegou de surpresa. Ninguém sabia ao mesmo tempo em que todos desconfiavam de quem eram os Marotos; o grupo de baderneiros que faziam as maiores brincadeiras de Hogwarts e sempre deixavam a sua marca: "Os Marotos estiveram aqui".

- Eu sou Monitor-Chefe, você acha que _eu_ seria um Maroto?

- Eu acho que é o álibi perfeito. – Emily respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia.

- Se eu fosse um Maroto, eu te chamaria para ser uma Marota.

Emily sorriu e eles viraram mais uma esquina, dando em um imenso corredor meio escuro.

- Obrigada, se isso for um elogio.

- É um elogio.

Remo olhou para frente e depois para o relógio.

- Bem, aqui é sempre escuro. Nós só vamos até um pouco mais à frente onde tem um corredor menor para a direita. Depois é só subir a escada na primeira estátua e estaremos no corredor da cozinha. Acho que vai dar para passar lá, estamos com tempo.

Emily concordou com a cabeça e analisou o corredor. Para a sua surpresa ela viu um casal se beijando um pouco antes de onde ela deveria entrar. Eles estavam muito enroscados e não tinham percebido que tinham companhia. Emily se apressou e passou direto pelo casal, virando rapidamente no corredor. Ela já tinha identificado a estátua e iria começar a subir a escada iluminada por tochas quando percebeu que Remo não estava mais ao seu lado.

Ela voltou e espiou o corredor maior para ver onde ele estava. O garoto estava parado, olhando vidrado para o casal que se beijava. Mas não era um menino e uma menina, eram dois garotos tão juntos que parecia um corpo só. Então Emily reconheceu um deles.

- Richard Liteyd?

A voz de Remo soou muito alta no corredor supostamente vazio. Os garotos se desgrudaram rapidamente.

- Lupin? Merlin! Não conte nada para Emily, por favor! – Disse o namorado de Emily assim que reconheceu quem era. Ele tinha ficado de costas para ela e não tinha visto que ela também era uma espectadora da cena.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse respirar, Remo socou a cara de Richard e o jogou no chão.

Emily sufocou um grito de surpresa e então seus olhos encontraram com os de Lupin. Ela parou de espiar e voltou a ficar invisível no corredor da direita. Nenhum dos dois garotos a notou. Ela encostou-se à parede, ao lado da estátua, e fechou os olhos. Um turbilhão passava por ela no momento. A voz de Remo invadiu o silencio novamente.

- É bom você contar para ela, senão _eu_ vou contar. E isso não vai ser nada bom para você.

E sem se despedir, ele abandonou o casal e se apressou em direção do corredor.

* * *

N/A : É isso ai , gente !

Espero que tenham gostado e comentem :)

**E um aviso importante** : Uma História Marota é um projeto que não é só meu, e que toma tempo, suor e muita paixão de outras 3 garotas maravilhosas: Shah Aguiar , Evelyn Beserra e Rafaella Barbosa. Para saberem mais sobre a história , sobre as autoras, sobre os personagens , para acompanharem mais de perto tudo o que vem junto com a Fic UHM , isso inclui ver as capas dos capitulos e outras coisinhas fofas : visitem e acompanhem o nosso Blog . Como o Fanfiction não permite o link , vou colocar assim:

www[ponto]umahistoriamarota[ponto]blogspot[ponto]com

Beijos , Marina Domingues .


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

- Porque você não quis ser vista por ele? – Remo perguntou depois de um tempo.

Eles já estavam no corredor da cozinha e não tinham falado nada desde o acontecimento com Richard. Emily parecia particularmente distraída e a cada passo andava mais devagar. Ela parou de vez, seu rosto virado para baixo, tornando impossível para Remo decifrar a sua expressão. Ele estava sem saber que fazer. Ela levantou os olhos e o maroto se assustou ao ver lágrimas ali.

- Merlin! Emily... Não chora.

Ele a abraçou sem receber resistência. Ela se grudou a ele como se precisasse disso há muito tempo.

- Não fica assim, ele nunca te mereceu mesmo. – Ele sussurrou contra o cabelo dela, se inebriando com o cheiro que os fios irradiavam, enquanto ela afundava em seu peito.

Ficaram assim por uns minutos e o corredor ainda parecia uma região fantasma, sem ninguém a vista. Então Emily separou-se de Remo delicadamente, limpando as lágrimas. Os olhos azuis brilhavam muito.

- Como eu sou linda, chorando por um cara que me fez de idiota. Bem... Eu devo ser mesmo uma idiota.

Ela respirou fundo e encostou-se à parede, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. Olhava para baixo, como se estivesse muito cansada. Remo estava atordoado, mas pelo menos as lagrimas tinham passado.

- Nós não precisamos mais ir almoçar, se você não quiser. Eu posso te acompanhar até o Salão Comunal; talvez você precise de um tempo sozinha agora, para pensar. – Ele falou cauteloso.

- Não. – Emily disse, levantando a cabeça, seus olhos indecifráveis. – Eu preciso ocupar a minha mente por enquanto. Só vamos fingir que nada aconteceu.

Ela se levantou e continuou a andar; Remo a acompanhava de perto, tentando entender aquela menina que o impressionava a todo o momento.

Subiram a ultima escada; assim como Remo tinha dito, eles saíram bem ao lado da mesa dos professores, dentro do Salão Principal. O lugar não estava muito cheio, a maioria dos alunos ainda não tinha chegado. Eles foram em direção da mesa da Grifinória e rapidamente encontraram James, Sirius e Peter almoçando com uma Lilian sorridente.

- Oh! Você está aqui, estava estudando na biblioteca? – Perguntou Lilian, assim que Emily se sentou ao lado dela.

- Sim. O Lupin estava me ajudando a entender as movimentações dos duendes na primeira guerra.

- Que bom. Eu também tenho que rever essa parte, depois você pode me explicar?

- Na verdade não.

- Por quê?

- Eu não entendi nada. É melhor nós vermos isso com a Alice, depois.

- Eu não sei se ela vai estar disposta para pensar em História da Magia.

- Mas ela está sempre disposta para pensar em História da Magia. – Replicou Emily, dando um riso curto.

- É, mas você sabe como ela está ultimamente. Agora mesmo ela passou aqui, pegou o almoço dela e falou que queria ficar sozinha essa tarde. Foi almoçar em outro lugar. O problema vai ser explicar isso para o Frank. Ele está procurando por ela a manhã inteira e simplesmente não vai entender que ela quer ficar sozinha, esse tipo de coisa não entra a cabeça de Frank.

- Mas que merda... E a Evy, onde está?

Lily deu um riso curto diante da pergunta. Ela apontou para a outra extremidade da mesa da Grifinória. A amiga delas estava sentada com vários meninos ao redor, ela parecia estar se divertindo muito com as bobeiras que eles falavam; Evelyn ficava muito bonita até quando estava rindo escandalosamente.

- Eu acho que ela só está tentando me afetar; mal sabe que eu não sou do tipo que se afeta. – Falou Sirius, que estava acompanhando a conversa das meninas e a interrompeu.

- Porque ela iria querer te afetar, Sirius? Até onde eu sei, ela quer distancia de você, então porque estaria querendo fazer ciúme? – Remo perguntou, apenas para começar a fazer o amigo se irritar. Mas foi Peter que respondeu.

- A teoria de Sirius é que ela está tentando o enlouquecer implicando com ele de todas as formas possíveis.

- O que é uma teoria plausível, já que você já enlouqueceu a maioria das meninas com que você esteve. – Falou James, também se metendo na conversa, que agora participava todo o grupo.

- Olha quem fala, como se você também não enlouquecesse com a vida das meninas. – Alfinetou Lily, olhando sarcasticamente para James.

- Se eu tivesse ficado com a metade das meninas que você fala que eu fiquei, eu seria um homem mais feliz, Lilian.

- De fato, o Pontas não fica com tantas garotas quanto o mestre aqui. - Falou Sirius.

- Pontas? – Perguntou Lilian, confusa com o apelido.

- Ignore os dois, Lily. Vamos voltar para as minhas piadas. – Interrompeu Peter.

- Piadas?

- Sim! O Peter tem piadas ótimas, ele estava me contando antes de vocês chegarem; você tinha que ver, Emy, eu não parava de rir. – Lilian ria de novo, ao lembrar-se das piadas.

- Quais são os planos para a tarde? – Perguntou Remo, enquanto Peter distraia as meninas com as piadas que eles já conheciam de cor. Foi James quem respondeu.

- Nós estávamos pensando em organizar uma guerra de folhas. Já viu a quantidade de folhas de outono que tem lá fora? É só juntarmos as folhas em bolas, com o feitiço de limpeza _reunidius_, que reuni toda a poeira; acho que vai funcionar com folhas, é quase a mesma coisa.

- Podíamos ser nós contra o fã-clube da Priuet. – Disse Sirius, olhando feio pro outro lado da mesa. – Eles já estão começando a me irritar e ela parece uma hiena rindo daquele jeito.

- Você não era o Sr. Inatingível, Almofadinhas ? – Alfinetou Remo. – Olha, vamos deixar as brigas pessoais de lado, eu não vou poder livrar vocês de mais uma detenção e estamos quase chegando na lua cheia. Podemos organizar algo mais amistoso.

- Então podemos organizar dois times com grifinórios e corvinais. – Sugeriu Sirius.

- Boa! Peter , o que acha de uma Guerra de Folhas com o pessoal de Corvinal? – James perguntou alto e animado. O sorriso tão característico dele estampado no rosto.

A conversa de Peter com as meninas foi cortada, enquanto o menino respondia já bem animado.

- Eu acho que alguns corvinais merecem uma boa surra pelos boatos de que vão apoiar a Sonserina do Campeonato de Quadribol.

Tanto os marotos quanto as Emily e Lilian riram, apesar das meninas não saberem realmente se ele estava falando a verdade. Esse era o problema de andar com aqueles meninos, você nunca sabia era sério ou não.

- Duvido que a Macgonagal deixe uma coisa dessas. – Falou Lilian, meio presunçosa, como se tivesse falado apenas para escutar o que eles tinham para dizer ao seu favor.

- Nesses tempos de guerra, Lilian, qualquer coisa para divertir e esquecer é bem vinda. – Quem falou foi James, a voz séria.

De repente o clima na mesa pesou, apenas a menção da guerra os deixou tensos.

- Atualmente, nós temos que aproveitar por Hogwarts ainda ser o lugar mais seguro na Inglaterra, não ser corrompido por essa filosofia podre de Voldemort. – Complementou Sirius, o tom também sério, os olhos azuis escuros condensados e o queixo tenso. Para o Black bom da família, sempre foi um assunto serio falar sobre Você-sabe-quem.

- É verdade, aqui existem as melhores e menos corrompidas pessoas que se podem encontrar. – Remo falou, e naquele momento todos sentiram um arrepio, o Barão Sangrento passou ao lado deles com a sua áurea sempre negra. Emily puxou forte o ar pela boca e olhou para a mesa, o que Remo disse a tinha deixado nervosa.

O clima pesado só durou um segundo, pois naquele momento Frank chegou cumprimentando todos, falando alto, se sentou ao lado de Emily e já começou a colocar o seu prato.

- Já perceberam como o tempo hoje está maluco? Tá ventando, mas está abafado, o que me faz suar. Eu não gosto de suar. Em falar nisso, eu estava conversando com um pessoal da Lufa-lufa; vocês tinham que ver, eles são hilários! Aquele pessoal é muita gente boa. Vem cá, alguém viu a Alice?

- Ela passou aqui mais cedo. Disse que queria ficar sozinha e nem comeu na mesa. – Falou Lilian, um pouco apreensiva em suas palavras, pois sabia que Frank ia começar a indagar o porquê de Alice se isolar. Foi o que ele fez.

- Quem gosta de comer sozinho? Essa Alice me assusta às vezes. Estou procurando por ela a um tempão, mas ela me abandonou! – o garoto tentava arrancar das meninas onde ela tinha se enfiado, fazendo a sua cara de coitado. Ele sabia que elas não resistiriam. – E então, vão me falar ou não onde ela está?

- Frank... – disse Remo cauteloso – ela disse que queria ficar sozinha.

- Ela sempre quer ficar perto de mim. – Disse ele se vangloriando pra Remo, deixando nítido em sua voz o ciúme que emanava de seu coração quando Remo se referia assim à Alice, como se a conhecesse e a entendesse melhor que ele. Mas os tempos já não eram os mesmos. Pra Frank, toda aquela história de mudanças em Alice estava o deixando profundamente irritado. Antes, eram os dois juntos, pra um lado e pro outro. Não existia isso de "quero ficar sozinho (a)". Eram um só.

- É Frank, mas agora ela quer ficar sozinha. É só respeitar isso. – Disse Emily impondo a posição das moças.

Frank não se sentiu confortável com a situação em que se encontrava. Resmungou alguma coisa e começou a comer meio enfezado.

O silêncio reinou na mesa, uma coisa rara de acontecer com a presença de Frank; apenas mais uma prova de como aquilo o tinha deixado abalado. Lilian sentiu pena do rapaz. Sabia o quanto ele estava sofrendo com a crise da amiga. Assim como Alice conversava com Remo sobre o que sentia quanto a isso, Frank conversava com Lily, o que fazia James ficar com ciúmes. Mas não era sobre isso que Lilian estava pensando. Ela se perguntava como poderia melhorar a situação de Frank, o que poderia fazer para animá-lo, mas nada lhe vinha à cabeça.

- Se eu soubesse onde ela está, eu contaria, Frank. – disse aliviada.

- Não ia não, Lilian! – disse Emily indignada. – Os problemas de Alice com o Frank, ela resolve com ele. Não podemos ficar nos metendo.

- É verdade, quando Alice estiver pronta, ela irá conversar com você Frank. Nós não podemos desrespeitar o tempo dela. - Remo falou, deixando o garoto ainda mais irritado.

- Sabe o que parece? Que tem alguma coisa acontecendo e todo mundo está sabendo, menos eu. Ninguém me fala nada e isso é quase traição. – Frank disse todo afetado. Seus olhos estavam sérios demais e por um momento todos pensaram que os copos iam explodir novamente, como de manhã, quando a irritação de Sirius estilhaçou tudo. Mas nada aconteceu, tudo continuou inteiro e Frank apenas continuou a comer calado.

Lilian sentiu uma pontada no peito, queria abraçá-lo e contar tudo o que se passava com Alice, mas não podia fazer isso. Sentiu-se uma péssima amiga. Remo também se sentia mal por Frank, devia ser péssimo se sentir excluído dos amigos e temia que o garoto pudesse começar a odiá-lo por Remo saber mais sobre o que se passava do que o ele. Desejou que Alice resolvesse logo essa história.

O clima estava novamente pesado. As refeições daquele dia estavam bem tumultuadas.

- Hey, Frank. Não fica assim cara, as mulheres são todas malucas, vai entender o que se passa na cabeça delas. – Falou Sirius, meio envergonhado pois não era muito bom em lidar com os sentimentos, dele e dos outros. – Se te consola, eu também não sei o que está acontecendo.

- Mas a Alice não é sua amiga, Sirius. Ela nem gosta de você. – Disse James.

- Mas que absurdo! Como você sabe disso?

- A Lilian me contou mais cedo. Mas ela também não gosta de mim. Na verdade, tanto a Lilian quanto a Alice nos odeiam.

- Que coisa horrível, porque isso, Evans? – Sirius estava ultrajado. – Não sou charmoso o suficiente para você?

Lilian só conseguia rir da cara do maroto. Assim como todos da mesa, claramente aquilo tinha descontraído a ambiente.

- Pra mim você fica mais lindo a cada dia. – Falou James.

- Bem que eu estranhava quando o Sirius falava que ia ajudar o James a tomar banho. – Disse Remo, falsamente sério.

- Ele não está falando sério, não é? – Lilian perguntou para Peter, que riu da cara da menina.

- Não, o James e o Sirius são bem machos.

Eles já estavam terminando de comer e, agora, o Salão Principal já estava cheio de alunos que conversavam e riam alto. Muitas pessoas começaram a passar por eles, cumprimentando Frank e os marotos. Meninas do quarto ano passavam cheias de risadinhas e davam aceninhos para Black, ao mesmo tempo em que mexiam em seus cabelos. Ele retribuía a todas com seu sorriso galã e uma piscadinha que faziam até Emily e Lilian corar. James espalhava a noticia da Guerra de Folhas, falando com a maioria das pessoas. A mesa da Grifinória era sempre a mais movimentada.

Naquele momento, duas garotas sentaram-se junto deles, ao lado de James. Era Britanny Seeley e sua melhor amiga inseparável. Britanny tinha os cabelos loiros escuros, olhos castanhos, era de altura mediana e tinha muito busto; podia-se dizer que era gordinha se for uma pessoa grosseira, porém os garotos preferiam chamá-la de gostosa.

- Britanny! Quem é vivo sempre aparece. Como vai? – Falou James, galante, com o seu sorriso mais maroto. Ela sorriu também, olhando nos olhos dele. Ambos bem descarados quantos as suas intenções.

- Você sabe, o de sempre. Nós nunca mais nos encontramos, então eu fiquei com saudade.

James trocou olhares com os amigos antes de responder.

- Acho que hoje à noite não tenho nada. A gente pode se encontrar o final da tarde, para colocar a _conversa_ em dia.

- Pode ser - Ela disse em um tom de voz que fez a frase simples parecer sexy demais.

Lilian revirou os olhos e parou de prestar atenção no casal à sua frente.

- Amiga, vamos falar com a Evelyn? – Falou ela com Emily, que concordou. Ambas se despediram de todos, combinando se encontrarem mais tarde no pátio oeste de Hogwarts para a brincadeira maluca de James.

- Marie, está tudo bem? – Lilian perguntou para a amiga assim que se levantaram, chamando-a pelo nome do meio. Ela se aproximou, para que ninguém mais ouvisse o que diziam.

- Tudo sim. Por quê?- Emily mentiu, sorrindo beatamente. O tipo de sorriso estranho que ela dava quando não estava prestando muita atenção, como se estivesse assistindo tudo de cima.

- Não sei. Só achei estranho o Richard ainda não ter aparecido, e ter deixado você ficar a manha quase toda com Remo.

- Não é como se o Richard dissesse com quem eu posso ou não ficar. Mas na verdade, ele nem sabe que eu estive com o Remo essa manhã. – Ela dizia com o seu usual toque de despreocupação. - Mas ele não precisa saber, não é mesmo?

Emily sorriu novamente, dessa vez com uma pitada de humor negro. Mas Lilian não entrou no jogo dela.

- Precisa, é claro! Um relacionamento é construído na base da confiança e da sinceridade, ainda mais um namoro de quase um ano como o seu e o do Richard. E ele sente muito ciúmes do Remo, todo mundo sabe, é melhor você contar antes que alguém conte e acabe provocando uma briga entre vocês dois. – Lilian falou, sempre com o tom de mãe, dando lições de moral até em árvores.

- Realmente, Lily. Um ano. Como eu pude ficar um ano com ele? Está durando muito, não acha? – Ela perguntou séria, ignorando todo o discurso da amiga.

- Eu acho que nós temos que conversar sobre isso depois, especialmente assim que você me contar o que está acontecendo. - Lilian bufou e cruzou os braços, sua testa mostrou vincos de preocupação. – Como se nós já não tivéssemos problemas bastantes, agora todo mundo resolveu agir estranho. E como se não bastasse, veio aquela Britanny Seeley perturbar, sentando perto da gente como se fosse uma amiga!

Emily riu da indignação dela.

- Ela senta onde quiser, e você sabe que ela é uma amiga de Potter, na verdade mais que uma amiga, ele são bem íntimos... Isso é ciúme seu.

- Ciúme? Potter pode ficar com quem quiser, eu não sou nada dele para ficar com ciúme. Só não gosto de meninas exibidas.

- Mas você tem uma amiga exibida!

Elas pararam de andar, estavam no outro lado da mesa.

- Quem é exibida? – Perguntou Evelyn, que tinha visto as amigas chegando e elas estavam agora ao seu lado.

- Você, é claro. – Respondeu Lilian.

Estavam perto do portal de entrada do Salão Principal, então, naquele momento, viram Richard entrando, indo em direção a mesa da Corvinal, com ele estava o mesmo amigo de mais cedo. Richard andava com jeitão de menino descolado, era alto e tinha cabelos lisos que usava com uma franja meio jogada pela testa, era charmoso para quem gostava do tipo.

- Quer saber? Eu vou lá falar com _o meu namorado_. Nós nos falamos mais tarde. – Disse Emily, indo em direção do menino sem esperar resposta das amigas.

- Eita! O que deu nela? – Perguntou Evelyn, achando estranho o tom da amiga mais calma que tinha.

- E alguém sabe o que deu em todo mundo? – Lilian falou, balançando a cabeça. – Acho que a Emy está irritada com o Richard, espero que seja só isso mesmo; o que mais pode ser, logo agora?

Evelyn riu diante da preocupação da amiga. Levantou-se da mesa, se despedindo de seus amigos.

- Venha amiga, vamos sair daqui. – As duas deram os braços, andando uma engatada na outra. – Você precisa arejar a cabeça, senão vai tudo explodir ai dentro.

- Eu preciso passar no dormitório.

- Ótimo, também queria ir pra lá; mas depois eu vou para aquele negócio do James, você vai?

- Eu vou monitorar, é claro. Me certificar de que eles não vão matar ninguém, você sabe, matar você.

- O Black está irritado tanto assim? – O brilho nos olhos negros de Evelyn era perigoso.

- Você mexeu com o ego do garoto, Evy. É claro que ele ficou furioso.

A menina ficou silenciosa depois disso, fazendo mistério quanto aos planos que se passavam em sua cabeça.

Elas já tinham saído do Salão Principal e subiam escadas, indo em direção à torre da Grifinória. Ficaram apenas conversando coisas banais, falando sobre os acontecimentos já agitados do dia que estava apenas no meio.

* * *

As nuvens andavam rápido no céu, levadas pelo vento. O sol aparecia em intervalos regulares, iluminando o dia abafado. No horizonte, o céu estava cinza escuro, mostrando a tempestade que cairia sobre Hogwarts daqui a alguns dias ou até no dia seguinte, já que o vento estava rápido.

No pátio esquerdo da escola, nas margens da Floresta Proibida, grupos de alunos se reuniam; alguns sentavam no gramado ou encostavam as árvores, outros estavam em pé, dispersos, esperando alguém começar a organizar os times da disputa.

James, Sirius, Remo e Peter andavam em direção ao local combinando, conversando calmamente. Lilian e Evelyn estavam sentadas encostadas em uma arvore, a ruiva estava lendo um livro e não viu quando a amiga se levantou para ir falar com Potter.

Os dois tiveram um conversa rápida, pareciam discutir algo sobre o território e sobre métodos de ataque e defesa. Ficou decidido que James ficaria com o lado direito de um campo nos quais as divisões foram feitas na hora. Recomeçaram a discussão, dessa vez para decidir as pessoas que ficariam nos respectivos times.

- Priuet, eu faço questão do time de Grifinória, do Remo e do Peter. – Falou James, usando a mesma voz autoritária de quando estava dando ordens nos treinos de seu time de quadribol.

- Você não sabe se todos vão querer ficar com você, Potter.

- Então vamos reunir o pessoal, contar quantas pessoas ficará por time.

Todas as pessoas no pátio foram chamadas, um grande grupo se formou e Evelyn e James começaram a decidir seus companheiros de batalha.

- Você vai participar disso ai? – Perguntou Lilian, assim que Emily chegou com Richard e se sentaram ao seu lado.

Ela ficou um tempo olhando a confusão da escolha dos times antes de responder.

- Não mesmo. Talvez mais tarde, não sei; por enquanto só vou ficar dando uma olhada.

Lily riu do jeito distraído com que a amiga disse aquilo.

- É claro, Emy. Ficar só dando uma olhada, fumando um. O de sempre. – Ela falou brincalhona, fazendo Emily rir. – E você, Richard?

- Talvez eu jogue na próxima rodada. O que você está lendo?

- É só um livro trouxa de romance, nada demais.

- Eu estou lendo um bruxo, é sobre uma conspiração no ministério na magia e tem um personagem principal bem engraçado.

- Me deixa ver qual é?

Richard pediu para Emily pegar o livro, que estava na mochila ao lado dela. Ela fez isso e ficou mexendo distraidamente nas coisas do namorado, enquanto ele e Lilian trocavam figurinhas sobre livros. Ela já sabia de cor o que tinha dentro da bolsa, pegou um dos cadernos e abriu, o nome dela ocupava toda a parte de dentro da capa. Emily Marie Mcdonald. Aquilo era tão injusto. Ficou muito tempo olhando o nome sem realmente vê-lo, seus pensamentos falando tão alto dentro sua cabeça, que ela anulou todos os movimentos e sons do lado de fora de sua mente.

- Está tudo bem com você? – Ela se assustou com a voz de Richard tão próxima de sua orelha, o hálito dele esquentando sua nuca, aquilo a dava arrepios. As mãos dele agarrando a sua cintura e se metendo por dentro de sua blusa, puxando-a para perto. Ela se sentiu incomodada com aquilo de uma forma que nunca tinha sentido antes.

- Emy? – Ele chamou de novo.

- Ah ... Tá sim, tudo bem.

Ele e Lily tinham parado de conversa, a amiga tinha voltado a ler, talvez haja muito tempo, ela não estava prestando atenção para saber; era provável que ele já tivera chamado-a algumas vezes, mas ela não tinha escutado.

- Você não parece muito bem.

- Não é nada, eu só estou meio preocupada com História da Magia.

- Você sabe que sempre se dá bem no final, não precisa ficar tão preocupada.

- É essa nova matéria, eu... Deixa pra lá; Eu não acredito que você ainda tem isso. – Disse, apontando para o caderno. – É do começo do namoro, no ano passado.

Ele sorriu e colocou a mão em cima da mão dela, a que segurava o caderno.

- As coisas importantes a gente mantém _guardadas_.

A forma como ele disse aquilo embrulhou o estomago de Emily.

- Daqui a duas semanas, será um ano, não é? – Ele continuou, sem perceber a mudança de respiração da namorada. – Eu acho que deveríamos fazer alguma coisa pra comemorar.

- É, pode ser. – Ela respondeu evasiva, fechando o caderno e jogando ele pro lado.

Eles ficaram um tempo em silencio, até que Richard voltou a falar, com o tom despreocupado.

- Emy, você almoçou com o Lupin hoje?

- Sim, por quê? – Ela também pareceu despreocupada.

- Nada, eu só o encontrei hoje, por acaso, perto da hora do almoço e me perguntei para onde ele estaria indo.

- Eu estudei com ele de manha, depois nos encontramos na hora do almoço. Não faço idéia para onde ele poderia estar indo.

- Estudou só você e ele, ou alguma das meninas também estava?

- Só nós dois, por quê?

- Você sabe que ele é afim de você, Emily!

Emily revirou os olhos, não acreditava que estava escutando aquilo; como se ele tivesse direito de dizer alguma coisa, quanta hipocrisia!

- Que foi, virou ciumento agora, também? – Ela falou, talvez um pouco mais alto do que esperava. Os olhos grudaram-se nos dele, fervendo de irritação.

Richard se assustou com a namorada, não esperava essa reação. Soltou uma risadinha que pretendia ser de descontração e bom humor, mas que saiu com tom de nervosismo.

- Nossa, calma! Essa matéria de História da Magia deixou você irritada mesmo.

Emily percebeu o que tinha o assustado e se controlou, desviou os olhos e calou-se.

Ele deu um beijo em seu pescoço e murmurou algo doce em seu ouvido.

Richard tinha um jeito de puxar o queixo de Emily que ela costumava achar apaixonante; mas agora ela apenas desvencilhou seu rosto das mãos dele e virou a cara, tudo o que ela menos queria agora era ficar aos beijos com um estranho e se sentir ainda mais traída.

No campo de batalha, Remo se distraiu com a cena. Não estava entendendo a atitude de Emily, achava que ela deveria estar brigando e gritando indignada com o namorado, exatamente como ela estava com ele naquela manha; toda aquela passividade não eram características da garota. Ele só conseguia pensar naquilo e estava cada vez mais difícil prestar atenção naquele jogo idiota.

Naquele momento uma bola com folhas extras explodiu na sua cara.

- Mais atenção aí, Aluado. – Peter falou. O amigo estava ao lado dele, ambos cobriam a retaguarda do time.

O jogo estava bonito de se ver, as folhas castanhas e ruivas voando e explodindo pareciam um quadro impressionista. A partida era confusa, mas o time de Evelyn estava na vantagem e aparentemente ganhando. Sirius jogava bolas cada vez mais enormes em um ritmo impressionante.

Algumas vezes o vento ficava tão forte que todas as bolas que estavam no ar explodiam e uma chuva de folhas caia sobre todos. Em outros momentos o sol aparecia por entre as nuvens, iluminando a cena, e tudo brilhava, as folhas, as pessoas, a grama ainda e milagrosamente verde. O cheiro do outono, as árvores peladas e melancólicas, o vento interminável, os gritos dos adolescentes na agitação da idade, a deliciosa confusão, a tensão da brincadeira, a descontração de levantar as mangas por causa da correria. A magia nunca para de surpreender.

Lilian tinha desistido a muito tempo de ler seu livro, que ficou desinteressante diante do quadro de maravilhas a sua frente; Ela tinha começado a assistir a partida desde o começo, quando as bolas castanhas começaram a voar pelos ares, ela não entendeu nada das regras do jogo ou mesmo o que estava acontecendo. Depois de meia hora a batalha acabou e a menina não fazia idéia de quem tinha perdido ou ganhado.

O casal ao lado da ruiva ficou apenas trocando algumas palavras, coisa estranha de acontecer, pois era um casal que costumava ser bem caloroso; Lilian estranhou, pensando que a briga entre os dois tinha sido mais séria do que imaginava. Quando a partida acabou, Richard se levantou, falando que queria jogar e foi procurar um time pra entrar. Emily foi se sentar ao lado da amiga. Dali a pouco, Frank estava andando em direção das meninas, ele conversava com um colega, George Travis.

Travis era par de Lilian na aula de Aritmancia. Assim que chegou perto da ruiva cumprimentou-a e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Então, Lilian, eu já comecei a fazer o nosso trabalho.

- Mas como? Nós devíamos fazer juntos, você não tem que fazer tudo sozinho!

- Eu não me importo, de verdade. Mas eu só comecei, eu não vou fazer nada sem a sua opinião. Nós podemos nos encontrar depois e terminar logo isso.

- Com certeza, pode ser hoje à noite, se você puder.

- Posso sim, seria perfeito.

- Então você me fala depois o melhor horário pra você. – Ela concluiu, sem deixar de sorrir. George era um ótimo garoto.

Frank começou a falar que ainda não tinha encontrado Alice, e estava achando que ela tinha sido abduzida pelos alienígenas trouxas. Ele fez beicinho para Lily e deitou sua cabeça no colo dela, que começou a fazer carinho em seus cabelos castanhos escuros e lisos, dizendo para ele deixar de ser bobão, pois Alice estava apenas cuidando da própria vida e ele devia fazer o mesmo.

Emily continuou alheia a tudo, calada, apenas olhando para frente; para a confusão de pessoas que conversavam enquanto esperavam uma nova partida começar.

James e Remo começaram a vir na direção do pequeno grupo.

- Vamos jogar, Frank? – James perguntou quando chegou perto.

- Poder ser. Eu jogo em que posição?

- Na minha, eu vou sair agora. – Remo respondeu.

Frank se levantou do colo de Lilian e virou para George.

- Vamos jogar, cara?

- Vamos sim. – George também se levantou e antes de ir virou-se para Lily. – Nos vemos mais tarde então, Lilian.

- Até lá. – Ela respondeu, sorrindo novamente.

Remo sentou entre ela e Emily, eles logo começaram a conversar.

- Você vai pro time da Priuet. – James falou para George, assim que começaram de fato a separar os grupos. O menino foi sem discordar.

O jogo começou logo, seriam mais duas partidas de 25 minutos e o time de Potter não estava feliz, pois Evelyn tinha ganhado a primeira partida; a menina estava pegando pesado no ataque, o que fez James ter que ir para defesa que comandava junto com Pedro e Frank, Sirius ficou sozinho no ataque de seu time, mas estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

Seria uma melhor de três, então o time de Evelyn estava fazendo de tudo para ganhar invicto, enquanto o outro time tentava recuperar o tempo perdido. Toda aquela agitação chamou a atenção de quem passava, principalmente a de Macgonagal, que apareceu no pátio logo quando falta pouco menos de 10 minutos para a partida terminar.

Lilian se levantou para ir falar com a professora.

- Quer saber, acho melhor nós sairmos daqui. – Falou Remo, mais como um pretexto para conversar a sós e sem interrupções com Emily, do que com verdadeiro medo de levar bronca de sua supervisora.

- Também acho, vamos pras estufas. – Falou Emily, se levantando.

Eles passaram discretamente e foram andando a pátio de trás de Hogwarts.

- Você está com problemas com a Macgonagal? – A menina perguntou, enquanto andavam.

- Eu já livrei a cara dos meninos mais de uma vez esse ano, não quero acabar perdendo o cargo de Monitor Chefe por causa disso. De qualquer forma a Lilian está lá; não vai dar nenhuma merda.

Emily apenas concordou distraidamente e não disse mais nada. Remo mordeu o lábio inferior, decidindo se falaria algo ou não. Acabou falando, direto demais.

- Você não vai terminar com ele, não é?

Ela respirou fundo.

- Você sempre vai ficar me dando esses sustos? – Ela levantou os olhos sem levantar o rosto, um mínimo sorriso em seus lábios.

- Você sempre vai ficar me enlouquecendo com o seu silêncio?

- Como as pessoas sempre conseguem pensar em respostas rápidas? Sabe, como você fez agora. Eu nunca consigo ter um raciocínio tão rápido, na maioria das vezes eu...

- Eu não acredito que você está mudando de assunto. – Ele disse, interrompendo-a.

Emily deixou a frase morrer em sua boca, e o ar de riso sumiu instantaneamente. Ela parou de andar e o olhou nos olhos, diretamente.

- Eu me sinto humilhada, traída e enganada. Sinto-me uma idiota por ter confiado nele, por ter pensado que ele gostava de mim como eu gostava dele. E eu estava pensando... Pensando em gritar com ele, bater nele, amaldiçoá-lo; mas acho que nada disso vai atingi-lo da forma que eu quero que atinja, quero que ele se sinta da mesma forma que eu. E o mais importante: quero que ele suma da minha vida, não quero ouvir a voz dele nunca mais.

- Então o que você vai fazer?

- Uma pequena surpresinha e você vai me ajudar, Remo.

O rosto de Emily tinha uma expressão que o menino conhecia muito bem, aquele olhar de encrenca, de coisa errada, de vingança e até de uma pitada de maldade. Aquilo o deixou fascinado, e, de repente, ajudar a sabotar o namoro de Emily pareceu a coisa mais correta a se fazer.

* * *

Macgonagal tinha concordado em esperar a partida acabar antes de conversar com os responsáveis por aquela bagunça no meio do pátio da escola. Lilian tinha tentado convencê-la com todos os argumentos possíveis que a brincadeira não era perigosa e que não tinha nenhum problema, mas até mesmo ela estava sentindo a tensão que emanava dos dois times; então não sabia se tudo o que tinha dito surtiu algum efeito na professora.

Como apenas os jogadores entendiam as regras do jogo, quem olhava de fora não podia prever quem estava ganhando ou não. A partida estava fervorosa e os times estavam perigosamente cada vez mais próximos. Evelyn vinha fazendo um bom trabalho na liderança, seu time continha muitos corvinais e alguns grifinórios, ela estava aproveitando bem o seu espaço de campo de batalha e tinha formulado uma tática de ataque que tinha garantido sua vitória na primeira partida.

Todo o time da menina estava espalhado cobrindo todo o campo e Evelyn estava no meio, coordenando tanto ataque quanto defesa de forma espetacular; ela era uma verdadeira amazona, uma menina muito poderosa.

Porém James logo entendeu o que o time adversário estava fazendo e os tomou de surpresa em um ataque que pôs fim a partida.

Os dois líderes de time vieram falar com a Macgonagal e depois de 5 minutos conversando a ultima partida foi devidamente autorizada, contanto que ao final todas as folhas fossem recolhidas e juntadas em um só lugar com um feitiço anti-vento, permitindo que não se espalhassem pelo gramado novamente. E Lilian foi encarregada de garantir que tudo ocorresse bem.

Antes de começar a terceira e ultima partida, os times se permitiram alguns minutos de descanso e também para decidir se alguém ainda queria mudar de lado.

James, Sirius, Pedro, Frank e mais algumas pessoas do time ficaram confabulando táticas de jogo. Evelyn, Lilian e George ficaram conversando.

- Então foi o time do Potter que ganhou agora? – Lily perguntou mais uma vez, ainda muito confusa com tudo aquilo.

- Sim, Lily. Olha, vou te explicar o que aconteceu. – Evelyn que respondeu, ela sempre foi uma menina bem paciente, afinal de contas. – Eu e meu time criamos uma ótima tática, que deu bem certo na primeira partida: Nós ocupamos todos os lados do nosso campo, de forma que não poderíamos se invadidos, e aplicamos um ataque contaste, de forma a deixar o inimigo cansado e não deixá-lo entrar em nosso território. Mas o James e o time dele sacaram isso, então a segunda partida ele parou de ficar revidando o nosso ataque e se concentrou em quebrar a nossa defesa, e conseguiu.

- Vou dizer o que eu acho disso tudo: vocês estão velhos demais pra brincarem de guerrinha.

Evelyn ficou um tempo tentando entender como alguém podia ser tão sem competitividade e espírito esportivo como Lilian.

- Ai ai, Lily. Você precisa relaxar, é serio. – Ela disse por fim, rindo da amiga. – E onde está a Emy?

Lilian se deu conta do sumiço de sua outra amiga e olhou em volta, esperando vê-la conversando com Lupin em algum lugar.

- Não sei, ela estava conversando com o Remo; e agora sumiu.

Evelyn fez cara de malicia, pensando que os dois estavam juntos demais naquele dia.

- É bom o Richard prestar atenção, senão vão nascer duas protuberâncias na cabeça dele. – Falou Evelyn, fazendo o gesto de "chifrinho" com os dedos em cima da cabeça.

Lilian riu e concordou.

- É bom ele não dar mole, porque o Remo não está para brincadeira.

Ambas trocaram um olhar maldoso, imaginando o que tanto Remo e Emily estavam fazendo juntos.

Do outro lado do campus, de frente para as meninas que conversavam, estava grupo de Evelyn. Eles começaram a acenar e chamar a morena; a partida já ia começar. Ela ainda trocou algumas com palavras e depois foi para onde seu grupo estava.

Os dois times se agruparam e ficaram um de frente para o outro; em um primeiro sinal, todos começaram a se arrumar em seu campo de batalha, cada um ocupando seu lugar; no segundo sinal, as folhas voaram pelos ares e, Lilian tinha certeza, alguns feitiços também.

A ruiva estava alerta e olhava pros lados a todo o momento, esperando ver Macgonagal espreitando-a de alguma janela do castelo. Ela ficou receosa no momento em que a ultima partida começou e ela percebeu que seria para valer, ninguém ali estava jogando para perder. Lilian só conseguia em quantos machucados iriam resultar daquela brincadeira idiota.

Com as testas franzidas tentando discernir algo do jogo na sua frente, a menina se sentou no pé da mesma arvore onde estava desde o começo.

- George! ...George! – Evelyn chamava seu colega de batalha, tentando chamar sua atenção enquanto ele se livrava de uma grande bola que vinha em sua direção com um aceno de varinha. Ele finalmente a escutou, e se virou pra ela com os cenhos franzidos.

- 5 minutos, George. Dê o sinal! – Ela falou e também se protegeu de uma bola.

Eles eram os mais atacados do grupo, tendo que ficarem se protegendo quase a partida inteira, jogando apenas algumas bolas de folhas.

O garoto deu o sinal como combinado e o time de Evelyn se arrumou em forma de meia-lua em frente ao outro time, formando quase uma muralha e forçando o grupo de James recuar.

Frank, Pedro e James estavam na retaguarda, e foram espremidos quando todo o grupo foi para trás afugentado. Xingando, Potter gritou ordens para começarem a se espalhar para os lados e continuarem atacando, mas não apenas com folhas, de forma que clarões de feitiços puderam ser vistos. James deixou Frank e Pedro comandarem e foi para a frente, ver de perto o que o outro time estava fazendo.

Ele viu o grupo de Evelyn fechando o cerco em volta de seu time, e estava claro que iriam perder. Porém os ataques cada vez mais ferozes estavam desestabilizando o adversário. James viu que George estava o comando junto com Priuet e isso o deixou furioso, ele não podia perder para aquele palerma tapado. Aproveitando-se da confusão que estava o jogo, ele se aproximou da dupla que estava no centro e um pouco atrás da muralha, concentrados em revidar os ataques.

- _Experliarmus_! – James derrubou e jogou longe a varinha de George, deixado o menino desorientado por um momento. Evelyn viu de onde tinha vindo o feitiço, e lançou uma azaração na direção de Potter, porém o menino se defendeu com um floreio da varinha e um sorriso convencido no rosto.

George finalmente viu James e, furioso, foi em direção a ele.

- Qual é a sua, Potter? Isso é roubo!

- Ahh Travis... Ficou chateado foi? – James respondeu, com um sarcasmo desnecessário.

Evelyn se juntou a eles e devolveu a varinha ao companheiro de time.

- James, mande o seu time parar de nos atacar. – Ela falou, com a varinha em punhos e alerta.

- Então mande o seu time recuar, Evelyn.

- Ela não vai mandar ninguém recuar, o seu time perdeu, Potter. Aceite isso. – Falou George.

- Cala a boca, seu merda! Ninguém te chamou na conversa. – James disse furioso e apontou a varinha a o menino enquanto falava.

- O que foi que eu te fiz, Potter? Ficou me atacando o jogo inteiro e agora isso. To começando a achar que é pessoal.

Ao escutar isso, James olhou para George como se pela primeira vez realmente o visse; um sorrisinho debochado surgiu no canto de sua boca.

- É Travis, você está certo. Isso é pessoal. – James se aproximou de George até seus rostos ficarem perigosamente próximos. – Você não devia ter se aproximado da Evans e muito menos ficar marcando _encontros_ com ela. Espero que isso sirva de aviso para você se afastar dela o quanto antes.

George ficou pasmo. Precisou de um momento para compreender que a razão daquilo era, de fato, Lilian.

- Ela não é sua propriedade, Potter. – George falou, soltando um risinho sem humor para a cena patética que James estava fazendo.

Sirius estava atento na movimentação de James desde o começo e apenas foi observando e se aproximando aos poucos enquanto o amigo discutia com Evelyn e George. Decidiu intervir naquele momento, pois pressentiu que o idiota do seu amigo iria pular no pescoço de George a qualquer momento. Frank também se aproximou sentindo o clima pesado no ar.

- Fique longe dela! – James falou, começando a colocar a puxar o colarinho da capa de Travis. George reagiu e empurrou Potter.

Antes que a briga realmente começasse, Sirius se meteu.

- É bom você escutar direitinho o que o meu amigo aqui disse. – Sirius disse e fez um pequeno sinal com a cabeça, apontando James que estava atrás dele. – Senão as coisas podem começar a ficar feias pra você.

- Isso é uma ameaça? – George perguntou furioso.

- Wow gente, já perceberam a bagunça que fizemos aqui? – Disse Frank interrompendo, ou pelo menos tentando.

- Exatamente, isso é uma ameaça. Nós não estamos a fim de brigar agora, mas eu não sei quando ficaremos com vontade; então é bom ficar atento quando estiver andando pelos corredores.

- Do jeito que os corredores andam congestionados eu ficaria mais preocupado em não ser pisoteado que...

- Cala a boca, Frank. – Disse James. O menino deu um sorriso sem graça, vendo que pelo menos daquela vez não ia conseguir amenizar o clima.

Naquele momento surgiu uma Lilian esbaforida e vermelha acompanhada por uma Evelyn com cara de preocupada e irritada. Ambas se meteram entre Sirius e George.

- Fique longe de George, Black. – Evelyn disse, já alerta com sua varinha.

Uma rodinha se formou em volta do grupo. Aparentemente Evelyn tinha acabado com a partida enquanto os outros discutiam e Lilian veio correndo quando percebeu que estava rolando confusão.

- Nós estávamos apenas conversando. – Sirius falou, levantando os braços com cara de inocente.

Evelyn e Lilian olharam para George, esperando que ele discordasse com Sirius, mas ele apenas concordou com a cabeça e disse que eles estavam mesmo apenas conversando.

- Bem... Então tudo bem. – Evelyn disse, jogando o cabelo pra trás e olhando severamente para Sirius e James na sua frente. – Como vocês já devem ter percebido, a partida acabou. O meu time ganhou.

- O que? – Sirius se revoltou. – Foi empate!

- Talvez tivesse sido empate, Black. Se vocês não fossem uns cretinos e não tivessem interrompido o nosso jogo! – Evelyn respondeu, pronta pra briga.

Antes que outra discussão se iniciasse, Lilian interrompeu.

- A conversa aqui acabou; o time de Evelyn ganhou e pronto! Agora todo mundo se espalhando! – Ela disse alto, apontando para a roda de pessoas em volta. – A brincadeira acabou. Todos indo embora senão tiro ponto de TODAS AS CASAS. Anda, anda, anda!

Depois de um tempo todos já tinham ido embora. George se despediu das meninas e foi embora com um grupo de colegas da Corvinal. Por fim, restou apenas Lilian, Evelyn, Sirius, James e Frank que tinha desaparecido em meio à confusão e ressurgia agora como se nada tivesse acontecido (a verdade é que ele tinha ido fofocar sobre a briga, mas ele nunca admitiria isso).

Antes que fosse embora, Lilian falou que precisava ter uma conversinha com James

Um pouco afastados do grupo de amigos que os esperavam, a menina começou a falar energicamente.

- Potter, eu definitivamente não sei mais o que fazer com você. Você vive arrumando confusão e quando eu acho que posso confiar, você só me desaponta. Dessa vez a Macgonagal tinha deixado sob minha responsabilidade e se acontece alguma coisa por sua causa, e eu acabo levando a culpa, não tenho pena de te deixar em detenção o resto da sua vida! E não pense que sua amizade com o Remo, com o Frank ou com qualquer outro amigo que nós tenhamos em comum vai ajudar. Porque NUNCA MAIS eu deposito a minha confiança em você!

Lilian acabou de falar e no final estava muito vermelha e quase em ar, por de falado tudo de uma vez. Potter escutou tudo sem se abalar, o que irritou ainda mais a menina.

- Você só vai brigar comigo? E a sua amiga Evelyn, e o seu namoradinho? – Ele perguntou, fazendo pouco caso do que ela tinha dito.

- Namoradinho? Eu não faço idéia de quem você está falando, Potter.

- Estou falando do George Travis, eu vi quando vocês marcaram de se encontrar hoje a noite.

- Nossa, Potter! Cada dia eu fico mais impressionada com o quanto você é doente mental. Nós só estávamos marcando de fazer um trabalho, porque eu sou dupla dele.

- Não interessa, eu não quero você perto dele.

- Você está achando que é quem, garoto? Eu ando com quem eu quiser e você não tem nada a ver com isso. Já tá na hora de você deixar de ser hipócrita e ir perturbar outra, não acha? - Lilian cruzou os braços e olhou séria para James. – Minha conversa com você acabou, espero que você tenha entendido e que pare de importunar a minha vida e a dos meus amigos.

A menina se virou para ir embora, mas foi interrompida por James que segurou o braço dela.

- Lilian, espere! Eu... – O menino começou a falar, mas perdeu a fala quando se deparou com o olhar de Lilian. Ela olhava com um olhar intenso de desprezo pra ele.

- Não toque em mim. – Ela disse.

James soltou o seu braço e ela se foi embora sem o deixar ele falar mais nada.

Frank, Evelyn e Lilian estavam no Saguão Principal, começando a subir as escadas, indo para o Salão Comunal. Conversavam sobre o jogo daquela tarde que mal tinha acabado, o começava a se por lá fora e os três começaram a se perguntar onde estaria Emily, que tinha sumido na ultima partida, e Alice, que estava sumida a tarde inteira.

- Eu fico preocupado com elas, já vai anoitecer... Que horas são, afinal? – Frank perguntou para Evelyn, que não tinha relógio e apenas olhou pro céu lá fora.

- Eu não sei, mas o sol está se pondo; então deve ser umas cinco e meia, Frank. – Ela respondeu distraída e olhou sorrindo para o amigo. – Frank?

Ele não estava mais ao lado dela, estava descendo a escada rapidamente e, sem olhar pra trás, saiu pela porta do Saguão, indo para o pátio frontal de Hogwarts.

O sol estava se pondo e Frank sabia o lugar favorito de Alice para ver o pôr do sol.

* * *

Alice estava sentada na relva observando o sol, embaixo de um cipreste. Sim, o pôr do sol naquela parte de Hogwarts, acreditava Alice, era mais bonito que em qualquer parte do planeta. Nada podia comprar aquele momento, nem seu pai ou todo o dinheiro do mundo. _Tem horas que a gente só precisa estar só_, pensou ela.

A brisa insistia em brincar com os seus ondulados e castanhos cabelos. Ah, tão assanhada que invadia as vias respiratórias de Alice sem a sua permissão. Envolvia seu corpo como se acalenta um bebe. Tão deliciosa a sensação que Alice chegou a rubrar.

- Ora, você está aí. – Era a voz de Frank. _Droga,_ pensou Alice. E de onde ele teria surgido foi o comentário a seguir. – Estou te procurando a um tempão.

- Queria apenas ficar sozinha um pouco. – Disse em seu tom de voz calmo, em sua face bela de poucas expressões e no seu jeito refinado de falar.

- Sozinha um pouco... – Frank repetia as palavras da amiga baixinho, tentando entender.

Sentou-se ao seu lado e ficou um tempo olhando para o mesmo lugar que a amiga. O silêncio ficou incômodo entre os dois.

- Está tudo bem? – Ele perguntou.

- Tudo ótimo. – Ela respondeu evasiva, sem olhá-lo.

Frank sentiu-se inquieto com a distância de Alice. Era como se não fosse bem vindo ali ao lado dela. Mas isso era impossível, já que eram grandes amigos, ou pelos menos Frank achava que eram. O reflexo fraco e frio do sol estava iluminando as maçãs do rosto da condessa. Rosto frágil, olhar penetrante e imponente. Boca e coração antes tão cálidos e agora tão severos e frios. Coração que antes fazia o tempo de Frank tremeluzir devagar na sua frente. Ao sol frio do outono, as imagens dos longos anos de amizade eram interrompidas com mordidas no lábio inferior de Frank, que fazia isso toda vez que ficava triste.

Uma lembrança em particular voltava sempre a mente de Frank.

_- Longbottom, você é um irresponsável fanfarrão! – A pequena Alice gritava pro garoto toda vez que este fazia alguma travessura pra surpreender a amiga. – Ainda há despencar da árvore sabia? _

_Frank ria. _

_- Aposto que não consegue fazer também, condessa. _

_- Seu Roça! Não fui criada feito um bicho do mato, mas consigo fazer tudo o que você faz! E não me chame de condessa, eu não sou uma!_

_- Condessa!_

_E a menina subiu. _

Fora a primeira vez que Alice comia frutas do pé, tiradas com a própria mão. Foi um momento inesquecível, principalmente para conseguir com que a dondoca descesse depois. Frank viu que a menina confiava nele acima de tudo nesse dia, em que ela dependeu exclusivamente dos braços e da força do menino para voltar ao solo (o que não deu certo, já que ela caiu de cara no chão por cima dele). Ela confiou nele em todos os momentos de sua vida, difíceis, fáceis, inesquecíveis. Era Frank quem estava lá. Isso era tão injusto.

- Isso é tão estranho, antigamente ficávamos sempre juntos. Sabe Alice... Acho que alguma coisa mudou na nossa amizade. – disse Frank.

- Realmente mudou Frank. – Disse Alice, levantando-se da grama.

- O que mudou?

- Não somos mais crianças.

* * *

N/A : O capitulo 3 está postado e espero que gostem.

Eu gosto muito desse capitulo pois quando começei a escrevê-lo não imaginava que ele acabaria ficando da forma que ficou; conforme eu o escrevia, ele ia assumindo personalidade própria e proporções suas; o capitulo acabou saindo inesperado, mas de uma forma que me agrada, rs.

Se fosse escolher uma palavra para definir o capitulo 3, seria: Movimento. Aqui aparecem mais personagens, assim como existem muitas conversas em grupo e também a supra citada Guerra de Folhas que é uma doideira beeem movimentada.

Espero que gostem e comentem !

OBS: Não esqueçam de ir no blog da Fic - www[ponto]umahistoriamarota[ponto]blogspot[ponto]com


End file.
